Azul y Gris
by Sly-88
Summary: Casi cinco años han pasado luego de la batalla final... un fragmento de la vida de Draco contado por él. D/P. Dejen reviews xfa! XD
1. Primer encuentro

**hola... jeje no se que tengo... pero creo que el unico fic que he terminado es Nueva vida... y cuando empiezo otro... se me vienen otras ideas a la cabeza. Por suerte este fic será corto... tipo oneshot pero con más de un capt. Diganme si les gusta ^^**

* * *

Han pasado cuatro largos años después de la guerra… cuatro interminables años en los que he estado encerrado en mi propio mundo… años en los que he sido prácticamente un ermitaño, sin comunicación con ninguno de mis disque amigos…

Pero qué digo, yo no tengo amigos, los Slytherin no tenemos amigos, somos solitarios… una isla en medio del océano. No es que seamos antisociales, el problema es que no somos amables, no está en nuestra naturaleza hablar animadamente con alguien, sin importar de qué casa sea, sin importar si es de nuestra casa.

Ahora que todo ha acabado, que el bando de los "buenos", de los "mosquita muerta" han ganado, ya no queda nada… el nombre de mi familia está por los suelos, mis padres han sido perseguidos por un par de años y recién ahora los han dejado en paz, esperando a que puedan seguir con sus vidas. Yo no fui obligado a darme al olvido, ni a quedarme encerrado sin tener nada que hacer, pero mientras ellos enfrentaban sus problemas, yo también enfrentaba los míos. No sabía qué hacer con mi vida: era obvio que si la guerra no terminaba al terminar el colegio, yo iba seguir los pasos de mi padre e iba ser un mortífago distinguido y temido… mi futuro estaba marcado, lo único que faltaba era que yo lo siga sin mirar atrás y que acepte el desafío.

Pero se acabó, la guerra terminó y mi bando fue derrotado limpiamente. No había nada qué hace ahora… me rehusaba a seguir el trabajo de mi padre… era sumamente aburrido. Ir y venir del ministerio no estaba en mis planes y por más que mi padre trate de convencerme no lo iba lograr, no iba tomar ese estilo de vida.

Hace un año me encontraba en la misma situación, mirando el cielo mientras estaba echado en el pasto verde de mi jardín, estaba pensando en qué hacer con mi futuro, en qué decisión tomar ahora que ya todo estaba "bien", en que ya no había peligro… recordé que desde mis días en Hogwarts siempre había disfrutado volar una escoba, ganar un partido, escuchar las ovaciones, escuchar los gritos con mi nombre mientras sostenía la snitch. Recordé todo eso y como un rayo que cae en la tierra, la idea de convertirme en un diseñador deportivo cayó en mi mente sin que yo lo vea venir.

Empecé desde cero obviamente… mi padre me ayudó a comprar un local en donde vender mis diseños y con el tiempo me volví muy bueno… claro que yo solo diseñaba, no me encargaba de vender porque eso no era para mí… tenia a un empleado que hacia todo por mí… yo simplemente daba los diseños y era dueño de la tienda y de la marca.

No quiero mentir al decir que las escobas ni los atuendos se vendían como pan por las mañanas, pero me iba bien, no podía quejarme… además yo mantenía mi nombre en secreto… la marca no daba pistas para que la gente se entere que yo era el dueño, y como nunca me aparecía en la tienda nadie me conocía… nadie se acordaba de mí.

Difícilmente salía a la calle a caminar o a comprar algo, siempre mandaba a un elfo doméstico para que haga las compras por mí. Ya no vivía con mis padres porque francamente la mansión me traía malos recuerdos. Siempre veía a mis padres y era el único lugar al que yo frecuentaba. Me gustaba vivir solo y tener mi propia privacidad. Era lo mejor, de verdad: no tener que preocuparme por nadie, solo por mí, vivir como se me pegue la gana… hacerlo todo para mí y para nadie más.

Antes de Navidad, mi madre me mandó una lechuza, insistiendo en que vaya a verla porque tenía algo que contarme. Sin tener muchas ganas de ir, me vestí malhumorado y me aparecí en la mansión de piedra, en mi antiguo… ¿hogar? No, en mi antigua casa, simplemente.

-madre- la llamo, ya que no me estaba esperando en la sala como pensé. No escuché su voz al llamarla, no quería subir a su habitación, me pareció una invasión de privacidad, así que esperé a que se dé cuenta de que yo estaba esperándola y baje por fin.

Esperé lo que me pareció una eternidad, y por fin la vi bajar, con un vestido largo de color negro, su rostro pálido como el mío resaltaba a causa del color d su prenda. Se veía cansada mientras se acercaba a mí para darme un beso en la frente y sentí que estaba triste cuando se sentó a mi costado, tomándome la mano.

-madre, ¿todo bien?- le pregunto. Puedo ser un corazón frío a veces, pero familia es familia…

-sí hijo, no te preocupes por mí… más bien la preocupada soy yo- me confesó, sus ojos verdes buscando mi mirada que no negaba la suya. Por un momento pensé que quería ver dentro de mí, que quería meterse en mi mente y ver lo que estaba pensando.

-¿preocupada por qué madre?- le hice la pregunta calmadamente, algo un poco inusual en mí.

-hijo, no te hagas el loco, sabes muy bien que estoy preocupada por ti- me respondió, vi el enojo saltar en sus ojos verdes y fue el momento de hacerme el desentendido y desviar la mirada.

-madre, no hay nada malo en mí- le explico… yo me sentía tranquilo por primera vez en mi vida luego de mucho tiempo, me sentía libre… y mi madre me lo quería arruinar.

-no es normal que pares encerrado en esas cuatro paredes que llamas hogar- me dijo, casi escupiendo con odio y rencor cada palabra. Sabía que ella era la más dolida luego de que me marche para vivir solo.

-es más hogar de lo que alguna vez fue esta mansión- le digo, devolviéndole una cuchara de su propia medicina. No tenía derecho a meterse en mi privacidad. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y corrieron por sus pálidas mejillas, ahora sonrojadas por la cólera.

-no tienes derecho a hablarme así jovencito, soy tu madre-

-y yo soy un adulto madre, no puedes decirme que mi vida está mal cuando yo la siento normal por primera vez en mi vida-

Sé que la herí con mis palabras, pero me molestaba que se meta en mi vida…

-no es normal que sigas soltero. Si eres tan adulto ya deberías estar listo para el matrimonio…- sus palabras hicieron que mi enojo se incremente y que mis ganas de irme sean más fuertes.

-no quiero casarme, estoy bien solo- le digo, tratando de hacerla entender que no necesito a nadie.

-hasta ahora no entiendo por qué rechazaste la oferta de los Greengrass al ofrecerte a su adorable hija… bien podrías estar feliz a su lado-

-no quería casarme en ese entonces y no lo quiero ahora… además Greengrass era una estúpida- le digo, y en verdad lo era.

-necesitas una esposa, alguien que te espere con la comida lista, que te complemente, que te acompañe en los buenos momentos y en los…-

-madre, calla antes de que te pongas a llorar de nuevo. Ves muchas novelas. No existe el amor verdadero, ni ninguna de las tonterías que acabas de decir- le digo con desprecio, me daba cólera que se haga la madre buena y comprensiva ahora… cuando toda mi vida me había dejado solo.

-hijo, solo quiero lo mejor para ti…- me dijo, tomando mis manos en las suyas y tratando de sonreír, ignorando las palabras llenas de veneno que le había dicho.

-madre, créeme que nadie sabe qué es lo mejor para mí más que yo mismo- le explico, rezando para que la conversación se acabe pronto y pueda retirarme.

-está bien hijo- sus palabras parecen un suspiro de resignación.

-¿es todo?-

-no, hay una cosa más que quiero discutir-

-madre, me sacas de mis casillas, ¿qué es lo que deseas?- le pregunto, de verdad irritándome.

-habrá un baile por navidad en la casa de unos de nuestros más cercanos amigos…- me comentó. Genial, lo que me faltaba… un baile.

-¿de quién es?- le pregunto.

-de la familia Nott- me respondo.

-claro, sí los recuerdo. Bueno, no iré-

-hijo, debes ir. Hace mucho que no ves a tus amigos-

-madre, ¿qué amigos? Yo nunca tuve amigos- le digo, haciéndola entrar en razón.

-no seas así Draco, había una chica rubia que siempre estaba detrás de ti… Parkinson, ¿ella no era tu amiga?- me dijo mi madre, apretándome la mano para que no me escape. Parkinson, ¿qué será de su vida? No sabía nada de ella y no la consideraba mi amiga, para nada.

-no éramos amigos-

-pero era la más cercana a ti- me dice ella tercamente. Bueno, eso no lo puedo negar.

-madre, ¿cuál es el punto?-

-quiero que te distraigas, tal vez te diviertas… tal vez conozcas a alguien…- me dice, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa que quería dibujarse en sus labios.

Toda esta plática era para eso, eso de "vamos a la fiesta" era para conseguirme a una esposa… mi madre sin duda no había perdido su chispa Slytherin.

-madre, no tengo ganas de discutir- le digo, en tono calmado.

-Draco Malfoy no me importa nada de lo que me digas, soy tu madre e irás a esa fiesta quieras o no-

Sus palabras no me causaron miedo… pero al final se cumplieron. Tuve que asistir a esa maldita aburrida fiesta, con la música más estúpida del mundo y la comida malísima. Mi madre lucía, además de un finísimo vestido, una sonrisa de triunfo que hacia juego con su ropa, se veía linda, tenía que aceptarlo. Mi padre estaba vestido parecido a mí, ambos estábamos en terno negro, él con camisa celeste para hacer juego con mi madre, y yo con camisa ploma… parecía estar de luto.

Mis padres estaban conversando con la gente mayor, mientras que yo estaba en un círculo de compañeros de Slytherin, conversando "amablemente". Ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando… mi mente estaba en otro lado.

-hey Malfoy, ¿qué es de tu vida? Te has desaparecido- comentó Blaise Zabbini. Le di una mirada fría y me limité a responder cortante.

-sí, me aparté un poco de la locura-

-te entendemos hermano, todos hemos tenido que pasar por eso- dijo de nuevo el morocho.

-¿estás solo?- preguntó una chica, Daphne Greengrass, la hermana de mi casi esposa. La miré con desprecio y alcé una ceja.

-sí, prefiero estarlo a tener una mala compañía-

Su rostro lo dijo todo, dio un respingón con su horrible nariz y se dirigió a una chica un poco más alta que ella, con el cabello negro, que estaba cerca de la mesa de bocaditos. No la reconocí, es más, era una chica que nunca antes había visto. Me entrañé al verla y observé sus ojos azules que a lo lejos parecían haberse postrado en los míos, como recordándome.

-¿Draco? Te hicimos una pregunta- dijo Crabbe que sorprendentemente había bajado de peso.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunté, irritándome por la presencia de estos tontos.

-¿qué haces por la vida?- preguntó Goyle, quién seguía gordito.

-diseño- respondí.

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó Blaise.

-escobas- respondí cortante.

-wow, ¿algo que hayamos visto?- preguntó Crabbe interesado.

-probablemente sí, con permiso- les dije y me disculpé para irme. Me estaba aburriendo de sus preguntas y me dirigí a la mesa en la que estaba la morena, quién ya se encontraba sola y haciéndole mala cara al cangrejo. Hice un ademán por coger un aperitivo, que tenía un color apetecible.

-no querrás comer eso…- escucho su voz, me está hablando y yo la miro con desprecio, porque no me gusta que me hablen los extraños. Ella me sonríe como si yo estuviera siendo amable con ella al mirarla. En sus ojos veo algo familiar… pero… no estoy seguro.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué comer y qué no?- le pregunto, esperando a que se vaya llorando por mi rudeza, pero simplemente sonrió y volvió a hablar.

-se ve rico, pero no sabe tan bien, créeme-

-¿cómo voy a creerte si ni siquiera te conozco?- le pregunto, pero haciéndole caso y dejando en la bandeja el aperitivo que estaba a punto de meterme en la boca.

-sí me conoces Draco Malfoy- me dijo y con eso dicho se fue, se dio la media vuelta y me dejó solo.

¿Cómo? Ella me conocía y yo a ella no… esto no se puede quedar así, necesito saber quién es… no es que me importe, no nada que ver… pero bueno, tengo curiosidad, eso sí, soy bien curioso… chismoso. ¿De dónde me conoce?

Me acerco a dónde ella está, conversando amenamente con Bulstrode y las hermanas Greengrass. No la llamo por su nombre, porque francamente no la conozco, pero toco su hombro desnudo con mi fría mano, y sin querer siento una electricidad recorrer mi espina dorsal, un calor recorrer mi cuerpo al sentir la conexión con la morena. Trato de no darle mucha importancia y espero a que ella voltee. Las chicas, sobre todo Astoria, me miran con ojos llenos de odio, porque de seguro, he interrumpido un chisme.

-¿bailas?- le pregunto, tratando de no sonar tan desesperado al saber quién era esta misteriosa joven. Ella me sonríe como lo hizo antes y se despide de sus amigas, avisándoles que pronto regresará.

La llevo hasta el medio de la pista en la que varias parejas están bailando. Es increíble que se hayan reunido tantas personas. Los Nott hicieron un gran trabajo.

-¿me vas a decir quién eres?- le pregunto, haciéndole notar que ese era mi único interés al bailar con ella. Ella me mira con sus ojos azules, que me hacen recordar al mar en verano.

-sí me conoces, tal vez si fueras un observador, me reconocerías- me responde, respingando su fina nariz y desviando mi mirada.

-no tengo tiempo para juegos, necesito saber quién eres…- le digo, apretando su cintura sin querer. La acerco a mí inconcientemente, y me alerto al sentir que nuestros pechos están rozando delicadamente... no puedo negar que se siente bien.

-¿por qué?- me pregunta y me mira de nuevo con sus ojos… hay algo en ellos que me resultan familiares, la manera en que habla, sus labios…bajo la mirada y no puedo evitar mirar su pálido y largo cuello descubierto y observo un collar que antes no había visto… un collar con su nombre.

-¿Parkinson?- pregunto en horror. La alejo para poder mirarla completamente. Así no dejé a Parkinson el ultimo día de clases… ella tenía el cabello rubio y su rostro era el de una muñeca de porcelana destruida… ahora parecía una mujer fuerte, reconstruida, una muñeca nueva… además que tenía el cabello negro, como el de Potter. Se le veía bien, no podía negarlo.

-exactamente Malfoy- me llama por mi apellido, supongo que para vengarse por llamarla por el suyo. Sonrío maliciosamente, nunca con amabilidad.

-has cambiado mucho- comento.

-por dentro y por fuera- me explica, ahora sin mirarme. Mis ojos están clavados en su collar de plata pura.

-¿por qué?- pregunto curioso.

-¿por qué no?, como la mayoría, yo también necesitaba un cambio- me responde, alzando un poco la voz para que note la autoridad en ella.

-¿por qué teñiste tu cabello?- le pregunto, intrigado.

-no me gustaba el rubio en mí, me hacía ver…-

-débil- termino la oración para ella. Ella asienta con la cabeza y me suelta al terminar la canción.

-ya obtuviste lo que querías- me dice, con un poco de rencor en sus palabras. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones al sacarla a bailar… pero algo en mí me impedía dejarla ir.

-sí creo- le digo, nunca perdiendo mi postura. Me sonríe, algo un poco raro. Pansy nunca ha sonreído así, ni siquiera a mí.

-no has cambiado nada Drakie- me dice, riendo ante su atrevimiento. Yo no me rio, pero sonrío amablemente al recordar que así me llamaba cuando peleábamos y quería que nos reconciliemos.

Como verán Pansy y yo no teníamos una relación estable, ni siquiera le había pedido que sea mi enamorada, pero siempre parábamos juntos y todos asumían que estábamos juntos. No nos llevábamos bien, nunca fuimos cariñosos el uno con el otro, y nuestra disque relación se basaba en peleas y gritos por ambas partes. Ella siempre me decía Drakie para hacerme sentir mejor, pero al final terminaba enfadándome más con ella por llamarme así.

-parece que tú tampoco, sin importar que quieras decir lo contrario- le digo, tratando de hacerla enojar.

Sé muy bien que Pansy nunca ha querido la vida que tenía: ser la niña rica, la hija de un mortífago no estaba en su lista y se moría por terminar el colegio y escapar de todo el martirio.

-no me conoces- me dice, su tono de voz pasó de amable a crudo. Sonreí maliciosamente.

-tal vez tengas razón- le digo… tal vez no la conozco, creo que nunca la conocí de verdad. Siempre llevaba una careta como yo y casi nunca la dejaba caer.

-tal vez sí hemos cambiado, tú y yo…- me dice y en su voz presiento un poco de tristeza y decepción, tal vez por no poder ser como antes, una pareja un poco explosiva… pero después de todo estábamos juntos y ahora estábamos más separados que nunca… gracias a mí.

-tal vez…- le digo, no bajando mi mirada, ningún Malfoy baja la mirada.

-cuídate Draco- me dice, y planta un beso en mi fría mejilla. Supongo que era el adiós y estaba bien para mí. No necesitaba verla de nuevo ni ella a mí… habíamos cruzado caminos separados y ningún intento nos iba acercar de nuevo.

-tú también Pansy- le digo, por fin pronunciando su nombre.

-tal vez nos veremos algún día- me dice y en sus ojos veo un poco de esperanza.

-lo dudo- le digo. Ella sonríe y no dice más, simplemente se voltea, dándome la espalda erguida y me deja solo, una vez más. Parejas bailan a mi alrededor. La luz apunta a algun lugar... la luna brilla através de la ventana.


	2. Junio: soleado y rosado

**olaa bueno... estoy escribiendo rapido para que no se me vaya la idea. No se si les guste pero bueno ^^ reviews siempre son bien recibidos.**

* * *

Odio decir que muchas noches después del baile en la casa de los Nott, soñé con sus ojos azules. Me levanté exaltado, por así decirlo, al terminar la pesadilla, porque, ¿qué otra cosa pudo ser? El soñar con Parkinson no me hacía bien, así que no era un sueño placentero… ergo debía ser una pesadilla.

No sé si estoy diciendo patrañas o si estoy diciendo la verdad… o tal vez maquillo la verdad para que luzca como quiero. No lo sé.

Despierto en mi departamento hoy, 29 de Junio del presente año. Nunca me importaron las fechas, pero hoy por ejemplo, es el día en que saldré por fin a las calles, sin tener que mandar a un elfo a hacer las cosas por mí. Hoy tendré que ir obligado al Ministerio a ver a mi padre, quién quiere que le haga un favor, como si eso fuese cierto.

Sé que es un plan de mi madre para que yo deje de ser un ermitaño sin sentido, sé que quiere que vuelva a socializar y sé que me vio bailando con Parkinson unos seis meses atrás. Sé que me vio porque unos días después del baile, me abrazó gustosa y me dijo que estaba orgullosa y contenta al saber que estaba reiniciando mi vida. Cuan decepcionada se veía cuando le dije que no pensaba cambiar.

Y ahora estoy aquí, en este 29 de junio, caminando hacia mi sala, que es un poco sencilla. No tiene nada de elegante porque bueno, me da flojera tener que arreglar y salir de compras no es de mi agrado. Claro que los muebles son caros pero… dudo que combinen o que hagan juego. Los elegí al azar y no me importó como se veían.

En el momento que lo pienso, se ve un poco mal. A veces despierto con ojo crítico y rajo acerca de mi departamento, lamentándome de que se vea tan mal, pero luego me olvido de lo que me molestaba. Así que no presto atención y me ahorro todas las frases como: "esto no debería estar aquí", "no combina con el resto", "mañana voy de compras y lo arreglo". Simplemente vivo la vida como venga. Sé que suena un poco vago pero… así soy en estos momentos de mi vida.

Estoy, (no se ofendan) prácticamente desnudo caminando hacia la ventana que da a la calle. Solo estoy usando mi bóxer de seda negro. Eso sí, me encanta comprarme ropa que combine y que sea ropa de marca. Me acerco más a la ventana y la abro, doy una bocanada de aire y hasta en un momento puedo encontrarle el sabor a la materia. Mi cabello rubio se desordena con el pasar del viento y observo que una joven desde el otro lado de la calle me está observando. Como les conté, estoy semidesnudo y mi tórax está a la vista del mundo. Si tan solo pudiera cobrar por cada mirada matadora que me lanzan mis vecinas…

No me hablo con ninguna, no me molesta el hecho de no tener amigos. Casi todas me han pedido alguna vez algo: "señor, ¿de casualidad tendrá una tasita de azúcar que me regale?", "me quedé afuera de mi casa y no traigo varita, ¿me ayuda?"

No se dan cuenta que las veo como tontas cuando me preguntan estupideces… simplemente las miro con desprecio y las ayudo, sin dirigirles la palabra y parece que a ellas les complace eso.

No entiendo a las mujeres. Por ejemplo Parkinson, ella era feliz siempre que yo era feliz… no me lo decía pero estaba casi seguro que cada vez que yo sonreía ella también lo hacía. No le importaba que yo la trate como basura, no importaba cuantas veces nos dábamos gritadas que se escuchaban en toda la sala común, al día siguiente seguíamos siendo los mismos, seguíamos juntos sin tener que estarlo y ella seguía a mi lado, siéndome fiel en todo instante.

Nuestra relación se derrumbó en sexto año, cuando poco a poco me fui alejando de ella, con intención claro… no quería que forme parte del horrendo mundo en el que yo estaba metido. No quería que le hagan daño y no quería hacerle daño. Simplemente la alejé y ella, sorprendentemente entendió, no me buscó nunca más y pocas veces me dirigió la palabra.

Las personas hablaban de nosotros, éramos siempre la noticia y en ese entonces en que habíamos "terminado", todos pensaron que yo me había conseguido a otra mejor que ella… pero la verdad de la milanesa era que no había nadie mejor que ella para mí. En un pacto silencioso, ella me había entregado toda la confianza que poseía y yo encontraba en ella, un apoyo emocional y físico. Nadie me entendía como ella, porque ella también vivía y vivió lo que yo; nunca llegó a ser mortífago, pero estuvo a punto y yo bueno, ustedes ya saben.

Siempre la cubro, como verán… la marca. Sé que si las personas me vieran me relacionarían como la peor peste que arrasó con Londres, sé que verían que era un mortífago. No estoy seguro de que lo haya sido algún día… una marca en tu piel no dice que seas algo al cien por ciento. No me sentía un asesino, nunca maté a nadie… pero traté.

La marca no me traumaba, no necesito a un psicólogo para enfrentar mis miedos… pero basta con decir que trato de olvidar mis días negros. Tampoco busco tener días felices y llenos de luz y amor… guácala, eso es para débiles. Busco algo neutro, algo en el medio del blanco y el negro… **gris**… o como quieran llamarlo.

No me gustan los colores felices, es decir, el amarillo, rojo, naranja, rosado… en especial odio el rosado porque me hace recordar a **ella**. Parkinson siempre, desde que tengo memoria, ha usado rosado, ya sea en vestido, pantalón, polo, pijama. Sí, la he visto en pijama miles de veces y no crean que por ser morboso… simplemente que a veces disfrutábamos de una plática en la media noche o de un buen partido de ajedrez mágico.

Acepto los colores oscuros, como el negro, verde azul, plomo… a veces uso blanco y nunca, y lo digo en serio, **nunca** uso los colores que odio. Tal vez si me vieran pensarían que estoy yendo a un velorio… pero no me importa lo que piensen.

No tomo desayuno antes de salir, no siento hambre, además estoy retrasado y si llego tarde mi padre mostrará su ira… no es que le tenga miedo pero ya saben el dicho: mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Me aparezco en el Ministerio, cerca de la oficina de mi padre y paso por un espejo. Me doy un minuto para verme y bueno, contemplarme. Me veo bien… llevo un polo blanco simple, y un traje plomo, con zapatos negros relucientes. No me veo elegante como para una reunión, pero me veo casual y… aceptémoslo… me veo simpático. Ya vamos, me veo guapo. Siempre en el colegio fui el chico que todas querían y la envidia de todos los hombres.

Toco la puerta de la oficina y luego de ser invitado a pasar, veo a mi padre sentado en su gran silla con alto respaldar.

-¿querías verme padre?- le pregunto, mi rostro no muestra ninguna expresión, está en blanco, como mi polo.

-siéntate Draco- me ordena mi padre y obedezco. Lo miro y él me mira… como si estuviera haciendo algo que no es de su agrado.

-tu madre quería que hable contigo…- me dice en un tono frío, una voz que conozco muy bien. Doy un suspiro de desesperación. Mi madre sí que tiene agallas.

-usted dirá señor…-

-Draco, tu madre está preocupada por ti… y bueno…- me dice, pero yo, con respeto, le corté.

-señor, estoy seguro que a usted le incomoda esta conversación tanto como a mí, ¿por qué no le dice a mi madre que habló conmigo y que le voy a hacer caso?- le propuse y él sonrió maliciosamente.

-le diré a tu madre que harás caso entonces-

-trataré padre-

-ya te puedes retirar- me dijo, desviando sus ojos de mi mirada. Me despedí y él no respondió… no me importó y salí de la cueva de hielo que era la oficina de mi padre.

Caminé hasta el ascensor y esperé a que se abra. Entro y choco con alguien que estaba a punto de salir. Papeles se riegan por doquier.

-lo siento- era una voz femenina y muy reconocible. _Esto es increíble_ pienso mientras observo a la pobre Parkinson recogiendo sus papeles, sin haberme notado. _Esta chica me _acosa pienso, mientras la observo.

Bueno, lo que acabo de decir, no es del cien por ciento verdad… Parkinson no me acosa porque es la primera vez que la veo en seis meses. Pero me gusta pensar que ella sabía que yo iba estar aquí y que creó toda una excusa para verme.

Hice un ruido molesto con mi zapato derecho, al golpear el suelo con él una y otra vez para llamar su atención. Es ahí cuando intercambiamos miradas… sus ojos azules-mar se mezclan con los míos y de pronto me siento un poco raro… como si ella estuviera tratando de ver dentro de mí. Su cerquillo oculta parte de sus delgadas cejas y sus labios dibujan una pequeña sonrisa. Le estiro una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y cuando por fin lo logró, no la suelto ni ella a mí.

-pero si es el joven Malfoy- dice en tono burlón, haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse.

-Parkinson- le digo en un tono neutral… ni frio ni amable. Después de todo ella me entiende.

-gracias- me dice. Supongo que por haberla ayudado a levantarse. Le suelto la mano luego de su gracias y ella sonríe… no deja de sonreír la chica. Me vuelve loco su actitud de buena samaritana.

-no sabía que trabajas aquí- le digo, tratando de hacer conversación y mi mirada se enfoca en su vestido… que aunque no lo crean, es de color rosado claro, perfecto para el verano, de tiritas y hasta un poco antes de su rodilla. Sus elegantes tacos hacen juego como siempre con el vestido y la cartera. Su cabello, aún negro, está mucho más largo de lo que recuerdo, llegando a su cintura en dulces ondas… como las olas del mar. Sus labios son rojos como la caja de chocolates que una vez me regaló en San Valentín en nuestro quinto año.

-oh no, no trabajo aquí. Ni loca- me dijo, soltando una carcajada ligera que me saca de mis casillas. Trato de no reírme de lo tonta que se ve riéndose sola.

-¿qué haces aquí entonces?- le pregunto, curioso. Creo que ese es mi **único** defecto.

-tenía que hacer algunos papeles en el departamento de abajo- me informa, colocando un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja.

-¿y qué haces aquí?-

-¿no puedo estar aquí?- me pregunta desafiante.

-no dije eso, simplemente quería saber-

-iba ver a tu padre- me responde, sin sonreír. Sabe que eso me disgusta.

-¿qué cosa? ¿Qué tienes tú que hacer con mi padre?- le pregunto, alzando un poco la voz.

-no es de tu incumbencia- me dice, haciendo un puchero infantil y alzando la nariz como cuando éramos chibolos. La miro con desagrado y la odio por no querer decirme qué cosa quería con mi padre. Tal vez mi madre también habló con ella para que juntos me salven de mi soledad.

-bueno, no irás- le ordeno, creyendo que aún somos jóvenes y que mi palabra significa mucho para ella. Pansy simplemente se ríe, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-parece que no, tú eres una barrera. Puedo regresar mañana- me dice, mirándome de pies a cabeza y luego desviando la mirada.

-como quieras- le esputo, con desprecio. Odio su mirada, su sonrisa… odio que se vea tan inocente, que se vea tan pura, tan curada… tan completa y feliz… tan cambiada, tan nueva… todo lo que yo no era.

-ya me voy. Tengo un antojo de helado- me informa y me mira a los ojos. Dale con los ojos azules, pareciera que me estuviera leyendo como a un libro abierto.

-pues ve- le digo, sin desprenderme de su mirada. Sonríe, levantando ambos extremos de su boca al hacerlo, su lunar marrón encima del borde de su boca se ve… provocativo… **basta de ver a Parkinson de esa manera.**

Ella no dice nada, ni siquiera un adiós y se da una vuelta de 180 grados en sus tacones para poder marcharse, pero agarro su delicada muñeca que está adornada con muchas pulseras exageradas que en ella se ven bien. Ella no voltea y espera a que yo diga algo.

-voy contigo- le digo, no sonando amable. Sigue sin voltear y no me molesta ver a su escultural espalda y bueno… observar un poco más debajo de su columna.

-como quieras- me dice, volteando solo su cabeza para verme de nuevo a los ojos. Sin soltarla, camino junto a ella, agarrándola de la muñeca, no de la mano, jalándola como si fuera mi esclava… y a ella no le molesta y la escena parece una de cuando éramos niños/jóvenes y caminábamos así por los pasillos del castillo, nunca agarrados de la mano.


	3. Segundo encuentro

**adoro a pansy y a draco... se nota?? bueno espero les guste a los q leen ^^**

* * *

-¿a dónde vamos?- le pregunto como si fuese un niño pequeño que camina junto a su mami, esperando a que le compre un regalo por portarse bien. Pansy no me mira y ahora lleva puesto unos lentes de sol negros perfectos para su rostro, que esconden (por fin) sus ojos azules.

-te dije que quería comer helado- me repite como si yo fuese tonto. No la suelto, pero aprieto su muñeca con un poco de agresión. Ella no dice nada, ni siquiera deja escapar un gemido de dolor ni hace una mueca con su perfecta nariz.

La nariz de Pansy pasó por una transformación de 360 grados. Cuando por primera vez la conocí y jugábamos en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, la nariz de Parkinson era un poco deforme y lo digo en serio. Siguió así hasta segundo año… muchos chicos la llamaban cara de pug dog por la forma de su nariz y les doy crédito… sí tenía nariz fea. Pero con el tiempo, ella empezó a crecer y sus facciones se perfeccionaron, junto con la nariz, que se arregló mientras su rostro parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana. Su tez blanca como la leche o como la nieve en invierno la hacían ver débil y frágil… era mi muñeca, una muñeca que debía proteger.

Desde siempre sus ojos me intimidaron, siempre sentí que podía ver más de lo que los otros veían en mí… tenía la sensación de que ella me podía leer como si yo fuese un libro de historia de la magia o un libro de pociones. Siempre relacioné sus ojos con el azul del mar, porque la primera vez que visité la playa fue mi primer beso y el de ella también… el primer día en que nuestros ojos intercambiaron una mirada muy diferente a la que intercambiábamos de niños… era una mirada distinta. Fue un momento un poco raro para ambos, de eso no hay duda. El beso fue tan… dulce, tan inocente, tan inesperado e inexperto. Teníamos tan solo 13 años cuando pasó y fue la última vez que compartimos un beso tan lleno de cariño. Cuando crecimos, ya no nos besábamos con delicadeza, no había por qué, más bien nos devorábamos la boca el uno al otro, en un deseo de poder transmitir al otro el dolor que nos invadía nuestro cuerpo… yo le transmitía todas mis frustraciones y dolores, todos mis miedos e inseguridades y ella hacía lo mismo.

Por eso digo que Pansy me entiende, o me entendía como ninguna… sé que ella sentía lo que yo.

En este momento, mientras la agarro de la muñeca, siento que volvemos a vivir todos esos momentos en el colegio y sonrío al pensar que tal vez podamos volver en serio… a ser lo que siempre fuimos: amigos. Ahora entiendo que Pansy siempre fue mi amiga, aunque muchas veces lo negué. Ahora sé que siempre me gustó su compañía, que me gustaba que hablase conmigo; ahora que la tengo cerca a mí, reviviendo un recuerdo, siento que siempre la necesité a mi lado, que estuve acostumbrado a tenerla a mi costado y que me fue muy difícil tener que separarme de ella. Ahora lo entiendo…

-ya llegamos- me avisa y me mira. Yo siento que sus ojos aún me pueden fulminar con la mirada, sin importar que lleve lentes de sol. Agradezco de que ella no pueda ver claramente por los lentes, porque en este momento me estoy sonrojando al verla tan bonita. Luego de pensar mientras caminábamos… lo único que quiero hacer es volver al pasado o tal vez empezar un futuro, junto a ella, con su amistad.

Nos sentamos adentro en una mesa para dos. Nunca había visitado este lugar, era completamente extraño, pero ella parecía conocerlo muy bien.

-señorita Parkinson, que gusto tenerla de vuelta, ¿lo de siempre?- le pregunta la mesera sonriente. Pansy le sonríe.

-sí Stephanie- le dice Pansy dulcemente, luego me mira a mí, como esperando a que yo también ordene. La mesera también me mira.

-¿y para usted señor?-

-una copa de vainilla-

-en seguida vuelvo- dijo la mesera y desapareció. Pansy se removió los lentes de sol y me miró a los ojos de nuevo para luego desviar la mirada hacia la ventana. Observé cada movimiento de la ahora morena frente a mí. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta lo hermosa que era y de hecho se veía mucho mejor con el cabello negro que con el cabello rubio.

-¿cómo conoces este lugar?- le pregunto, rompiendo el bloque de hielo entre nosotros, el bloque que me impedía escuchar su melodiosa voz.

-vengo aquí casi todo el verano… lo conozco gracias a mi trabajo- me responde, sin mirar mis ojos, miraba en mi dirección.

-¿trabajas cerca?- le pregunto, buscando su mirada.

-sí- fue su respuesta.

-se supone que me debes decir en qué trabajas- le digo, un poco irritado. Ella me sonríe.

-jamás me lo creerías- me dice, bajando la mirada. Estoy a punto de refutarla pero la señorita Stephanie regresa y trae mi helado de vainilla y el de Pansy que era de… ¿fresas y menta? Por un momento pensé que la chica iba traer dos de vainilla…

-gracias- dijo amablemente Pansy yo dije lo mismo, pero no en un tono amable.

-no sabía que tu sabor favorito era la mezcla de fresas y menta- le dije, como quejándome de que no me lo haya dicho. Tal vez cambió de parecer y su sabor favorito dejó de ser la vainilla.

-siempre lo fue Draco- me dijo, tomando un poco del dulce con una cucharita de helado.

-no, siempre pedíamos el mismo sabor en Hogsmade- le hice recordar. Ella trato de no reír ante mi comentario.

-nunca te dije el verdadero sabor de mi helado favorito… siempre elegía el mismo que tú porque… bueno, ya no tiene importancia-

-dime por qué- le ordené, sin sonreír, pero tampoco sin lucir molesto. Ella se movió inconfortablemente en la silla… pude notar que se puso nerviosa.

-quería complacerte… quería que pienses que éramos iguales en todo- me dijo, avergonzada de la declaración que me acaba de hacer. Pero yo pensé que sí éramos iguales, pensé que la conocía. Me molestaba no saber un pequeño detalle como este… quería largarme.

-creo que debiste ser sincera- le digo, evitando sus ojos azules traicioneros.

-Draco, todas nuestras acciones, nuestros pensamientos, todo era una careta… el que me guste el mismo helado que tú era parte de eso…- me dijo y veo que mueve su mano para tomar la mía, pero se arrepiente. Menos mal que no lo hizo.

-yo fui sincero al decirte mi sabor favorito-

-te comportas como un niño Draco- me dijo, tratando de hacerme sonreír. Era consciente de que me comportaba como un niño engreído que se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo, en mi caso, por la que creía era mi mejor amiga… la persona que más conocía en el mundo.

-tal vez, pero tienes razón, todos teníamos una careta… un rol que cumplir- le digo. Ella me sonrió pero no pude devolver el gesto. Siempre le demostré que era una persona fuerte, de piedra, de hielo, sin corazón y la verdad era que me moría de miedo… así que también mentí… en parte.

-no puedes negar que tú más que nadie tenía una máscara- me dijo.

-no lo niego-

-y sabías muy bien que yo también la tenia-

-pensé que conmigo te la sacabas a veces- le dije, tratando de ocultar mi ligera decepción. No debería importarme tanto, pero ahora que veía a Pansy de una manera diferente, no podía evitar que me importara.

-no voy a negar que en muchas ocasiones la dejé caer, pero como tú también quería hacerme la fuerte… y entendía por qué tú no te sacabas la máscara…-

-suenas sincera-

-lo estoy siendo-

-eso espero-

-no seas un bebe-

-no seas una niña-

-¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños?- me pregunta, obviamente cambiando de tema. Claro que me acordaba, en los últimos minutos era lo único en lo que pensaba.

-trato de no hacerlo- le digo y es cierto. El recuerdo de nuestros juegos, nuestros momentos juntos me está acechando sin mi permiso. Me acomodo en la silla y tomo un poco de helado. Empieza a hacer más calor.

-éramos muy unidos, siempre jugábamos juntos hasta que me cambiaste por Crabbe y Goyle- me dijo, haciendo un puchero muy provocativo.

-eras una niña, ¿qué esperabas? Tú nunca querías ensuciarte la ropa- le digo, sonriendo ante el recuerdo. Ella ríe.

-sigo siendo así, no me gusta ensuciarme y me gusta que todo esté ordenado-

-en eso no mentías entonces-

-no- me responde, poniéndose seria. La estoy hiriendo, pero por un momento no me importa.

-me acuerdo que una vez quisiste ordenar mi cuarto en la mansión- le digo, tratando de que vuelva a sonreír. Me cuesta dejarla triste.

-tú me quisiste pagar, contratarme con un elfo- me dijo, sonriendo también.

-tú querías hacerlo gratis- le dije, y sin querer me incliné hacia ella para observarla mejor, claro que seguíamos separados, pero no tanto como antes. Ella no notó mi movimiento, simplemente siguió hablando.

-lo quería hacer por puro placer-

-¿y ahora cuales son tu placeres?- le pregunto, obviamente coqueteando con ella y apropósito. Se sonroja ante mi atrevimiento y demora en responder, como si estuviera pensando en qué decir.

-no te lo voy a decir- fue su respuesta. Ouch.

-¿por qué?- le pregunto.

-porque no-

-está bien pequeña flor- le digo y suelto una carcajada amable.

-sabes que odio que me digan así- me recuerda y claro que no lo he olvidado.

-claro que lo sé, ¿por qué crees que lo he dicho?- le dije sin parar de reír.

-muy chistoso Malfoy- me dice, inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, su oreja casi tocando su desnudo hombro.

-vamos, fue chistoso- le digo, tratando de sonar culpable.

-uno de mis placeres era verte feliz- me confesó y sus palabras me sacaron de mis casillas. Casi boto el helado que estaba a punto de poner en mi boca. En segundos recuperé mi postura y la miré con ojos reflexivos. ¿Estaba siendo sincera?

-¿lo dices en serio?-

-sí. Ahora que todo ha pasado, siento que no tengo necesidad de fingir-

-¿y ahora? ¿Te gusta verme feliz?- le pregunto, curioso.

-no sé si lo seas, hace mucho que no hablamos, pero soy feliz si tú lo eres y por lo que noto, estás sonriendo bastante. Es una buena señal- me dice, sonando muy inocente y sincera, como cuando éramos pequeños y me decía que me quería y yo le decía que la odiaba por ser niña.

-es raro que sonría, supongo que debo agradecértelo Pansy- le digo y si no me equivoco es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que digo su nombre en voz alta, con tanto sentimiento. Ella sonríe y se atreve a tomar mi mano que estaba en la mesa tendida. No me niego a su rose, es más, lo acepto gustoso, siendo el contacto más intimo que tengo con una persona en bastante tiempo.

-soy feliz Draco- me informa sonriendo, esperando mi aprobación, esperando que le diga lo que ella me dijo, que soy feliz si ella es feliz. No puedo decir eso cuando por dentro me siento un pobre miserable que está dejando poco a poco de vivir.

-se nota-

No me dice nada para no presionarme, me conoce muy bien y sabe que casi nunca digo lo que siento. Se limita a sonreír y sé que en mi mirada, puede ver que me alegro por ella.

-¿qué más no te gusta? O mejor dicho, ¿qué más me ocultabas?- le pregunto, y luego miro por la ventana. Se está haciendo tarde y lo único que quiero es que ella no lo note para no dejar de hablar con ella. Me hace sentir bien.

-bueno, muchas noches lloraba… más que nada por ti-

-¿por mí?-

-si, porque me entristecía verte sufrir-

Okey, esas palabras también me sacaron de mis casillas, por poco y pierdo mi postura de chico cool insensible. ¿Ella lloraba por mí? O sea ¿QUÉ?

-repite y explica eso Parkinson- le dije. Como verán, cada vez que ella estaba a punto de romper el hielo que rodeaba mi corazón, la llamaba por su apellido.

-Draco, lo siento. Yo sabía que sufrías por tu futuro, sabía que te atormentabas igual que yo… lloraba por mí, y lo hacía por ti también… porque sabía que éramos iguales…-

Bueno su respuesta me complació. Yo no lloraba por mí ni por ella, pero me gustaba saber que alguien se preocupaba por mí… y me encantó (ya no exageremos) el saber que ella pensaba que éramos iguales.

-no lo sabía Pansy-

-¿crees que te lo hubiera dicho? Tú te hubieras reído de mi debilidad- me dijo, sonriendo fingidamente. Se notaba que le entristecía recordar épocas del colegio.

-yo siempre te vi como una chica fuerte… pero había noches en las que conversábamos y parecías una muñeca…- le comenté.

-una muñeca rota… mientras que tú nunca te viste débil…- me dijo.

-creo que nunca quise mostrarme débil para no malograr mi reputación…-

-yo pensé que lo no hacías para no hacerme sentir más triste…- me dijo, mirándome, buscando la verdad. Era cierto, no quería preocuparla más con mis cosas, sabía que ella también sufría, no quería ser un estorbo.

-eso no es cierto- le dije, tratando de no sonreír ante mi mentira. Sí me preocupaba por ella, tal vez no en la manera en que ella lo hacía por mí, pero muchas veces deseé que existiera una escapatoria para ambos.

-puede que no lo sea… francamente no creo que importe- me dijo, sonando un poco triste. Desvía su mirada hacia la ventana y suspira de cansancio. ¿Le cansa hablar conmigo? ¿O debe retirarse?

-Pansy yo…- le quería decir que la extrañaba, que extrañaba nuestros días en Hogwarts, que sí me preocupaba por ella y que la protegía aunque ella no lo notase.

-ya debo irme Draco. Mañana debo levantarme temprano- ella me cortó, obviamente no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-¿en qué trabajas?- le pregunto, parándome al mismo tiempo en que ella lo hace.

-ya te dije, nunca me lo creerías- me dijo sonriendo. Salimos del local y se paró frente a mí para decir adiós.

-buenas noches Draco Malfoy- me dice, sus ojos penetrando en los míos.

-buenas noches Pansy- le digo, no queriendo dejarla ir… pero sabiendo que debo hacerlo.

-nos vemos por ahí- me dice, caminando hacia atrás, aún mirándome.

-lo dudo- le digo, recordando la última vez que le dije eso. Ella me lanza un beso volado y se voltea, dejándome solo una vez más.


	4. Plan

**otro capt!!! espero les guste ^^**

* * *

De nuevo estoy solo en mi departamento. Hace una semana que vi a Pansy y conversé con ella. Cuánto extrañaba estar con ella, verla sonreír… verla feliz. Me di cuenta que formaba parte de mi vida, tal vez era una de las personas más importantes para mí… ella me conocía como ninguna, siempre estaba ahí para mí y yo… me alejé.

Entro a mi habitación y me dirijo a mi armario de madera importada. Abro las grandes puertas para sacar algo que sé que está esperando ser liberado: un viejo álbum de fotos. Lo encuentro en uno de los cajones que nunca abro, un cajón en el que guardo todos los recuerdos que me… bueno, que me atormentan o me ponen pensativo. El álbum está debajo de mi viejo uniforme de colegio y está con un poco de polvo. Soplo en la superficie para limpiarlo y me siento en mi cama, con el álbum en mi regazo, listo para ser abierto.

Lo abro, temeroso por lo que vaya encontrar. En la primera pagina hay una foto mía de bebe, mi madre cargándome en sus brazos y mi padre detrás de nosotros, sonriendo triunfante por tener un hijo varón. Volteó la página para ver la siguiente foto, en la que salgo en pañales, gateando por primera vez. La siguiente es cuando doy mis primeros pasos… y las siguientes 10 fotos son de cuando yo era un bebe, casi niño… hasta los 6 años en que la conocí.

Mis fotos de 6 años son ya jugando cosas de grande, montado en mi escoba o jugando con mi varita para niños que simplemente soltaba chispitas al cielo. Paso esas fotos con apuro, buscando una en la que salga Pansy… y ahí la encuentro. Es una foto de mi cumpleaños número 7. Su madre la había vestido con un horrible vestido verde claro, parecía una rana y tenía rulos pegados a la cabeza… rulos rubios. Yo salgo bien vestido como siempre, con un terno oscuro a mi medida. Salimos agarrados de la mano, sonriendo y saludando con la mano libre, mirándonos y riéndonos… felices.

Busco otra foto junto a ella, y encuentro una en la que estamos jugando en los jardines, no recuerdo bien si fue su madre o la mía la que nos tomó la foto, pero fue muy espontánea y me hizo recordar los buenos momentos que pasé con ella a su lado, jugando como dos traviesos.

La siguiente foto junto a Pansy fue en nuestro primer día en Hogwarts. Le pedimos a un prefecto de quinto año que nos tome una foto del recuerdo, sentados en un sillón de cuero frente a la chimenea, otra vez tomados de la mano.

Pasé de hoja para ver más fotos junto a ella y me di cuenta que no tenía más… que la siguiente era de nuestro cuarto año, minutos antes de ir al baile. No estábamos de la mano, pero si entrelazábamos nuestros brazos. Su vestido rosado aún lo tengo en la memoria y su sonrisa la había olvidado por completo. Yo luzco muy guapo como siempre, pero no sonrío y no luzco molesto tampoco. Estoy nulo, con la cara en blanco. Ella en cambio está radiante con su peinado, su cabello rubio danzando por sus hombros. Paso la foto porque no me gusta cómo me veo junto a ella (me veo frío y ella se ve tan cálida), y llego a la ultima foto que tengo con ella y que también es la ultima foto del álbum.

Estábamos en su casa, en el verano antes de nuestro sexto año. Ella estaba echada en su cama y yo estaba sentado a su costado, mi brazo estaba encima de sus hombros, abrazándola, protegiéndola y ambos sonreíamos tristemente.

_Flash back_

_-buenos días señora Parkinson- saludo con elegancia a la mamá de Pansy. Estoy parado en medio de la gran sala de la mansión Parkinson, esperando a que su madre le avise a mi compañera para que baje._

_-buenos días Draco, Pansy está en su habitación- me informa su madre, quien en muchas maneras es igual a Pansy. Sonrió, pero no amablemente._

_-¿puedo?- pregunto, refiriéndome a si puedo subir a verla._

_-claro cariño, debe estar tomando desayuno-_

_No espero más y subo con prisa para verla… sé por qué está encerrada en su cuarto y sé el por qué de nuestra falta de comunicación en estos días. Las noticias indicaban que nuestro bando estaba en problemas y que Voldemort había regresado._

_No me preocupo en tocar la puerta y la abro para verla. Ella está tendida en su cama, con el desayuno a un costado, intacto, como lo trajo el elfo domestico. Me acerco a ella delicadamente y ella me nota, abriendo sus ojos para poder verme con facilidad, sus ojos azules danzando sobre los míos. Me sonríe ligeramente, no quiere que vea que se siente triste._

_-hola Draco- me saluda, incorporándose en la cama y sentándose. Se cubre con vergüenza su pijama con las mantas y sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando deposito un beso suave en su mejilla derecha._

_-hola Pansy- le saludo luego de darle el beso. Palmea la cama para que me siente a su costado y obedezco._

_-¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunta._

_-vengo a ver si has tomado tu desayuno- le informo, sonriendo sinceramente._

_-no tengo hambre- me responde._

_-no me importa, debes comer algo-_

_-no quiero-_

_-Parkinson…-_

_-tú más que nadie sabe por qué estoy así- me dice, mirándome con un poco de odio en sus ojos. Le devuelvo la mirada amenazadora, y le alcanzo el vaso de leche para que lo tome. Sorpresivamente ella lo agarra con sus manos y bebe un sorbo._

_-lo sé- le digo por fin, luego de observar satisfactoriamente que está tomando la leche. _

_-Draco no sé como sentirme en este momento- me confiesa, mirándome a los ojos._

_-no debes sentir nada- le informo, evitando sus ojos._

_-Draco, no puedo no sentir nada. ¿Por qué me pides eso?-_

_-necesito que seas fuerte Parkinson- le digo, robando una mirada por la esquina de mi ojo para verla. Está llorando, lagrimas de cólera bajan por sus mejillas. No hago nada._

_-tengo miedo- me confiesa._

_-no deberías-_

_-pues lo tengo, ¿qué puedo hacer?- me grita, desesperándose._

_-baja tu tono Parkinson- le grito también, soy un Malfoy, nadie me habla de esa manera._

_-lo siento Draco, pero no puedo dejar de sentir miedo…- me dice más calmada y coloca su cabeza en mi hombro. Me sorprendo un poco pero luego pongo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros para consolarla._

_-¡basta Pansy!, esto no es de slytherins-_

_-Draco, por favor, mi padre y el tuyo están presos, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? ¿No te afecta?- me dice, levantando su cabeza para ver encontrarse con mi mirada de alarma._

_-Pansy, no puedo dejar que me afecte. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer-_

_-¿y qué es lo que vas a hacer?-_

_-salvar el honor de mi padre- le respondo._

_-no hablas en serio- me amenaza, incorporándose y zafándose de mi abrazo._

_-Pansy comprende, debo hacerlo… estoy hablando en serio. Muy en serio-_

_-Draco, si lo haces te voy a perder… lo sé- me dice, llorando de nuevo. Se cubre el rostro para que no la vea._

_-Pansy, escúchame, nunca me vas a perder, siempre voy a estar a tu lado- le digo, sacando sus manos de su rostro para ver sus ojos color mar que me dan fortaleza._

_-eso dices ahora- me reclama._

_-¿Cuándo te he abandonado?-_

_-nunca- me responde._

_-¿qué te hace pensar que algún día lo haré?-_

_-mi padre me ha abandonado, tú lo harás también-_

_-nunca me atraparán- le aseguro._

_-tengo miedo-_

_-yo no-_

_-tengo miedo por ti- me dice, como si eso no fuese obvio._

_-no debes- le repito, cansándome un poco de la conversación._

_-todos van a hablar de mí en el colegio-_

_-le romperé la cara al que se atreva pronunciar si quiera tu nombre- le aseguro, tomando su mano con la mía. Me besa una mejilla y reposa su rostro nuevamente en mi hombro._

_-¿lo prometes?-_

_-lo prometo. Palabra de Malfoy- le digo, poniendo una mano en mi corazón._

_-basta Malfoy, tu reputación…- me dice, sonriendo. Coloco mi brazo nuevamente en sus hombros y la sostengo mientras deja escapar las últimas lágrimas._

_-¿Draco?- me llama._

_-¿sí?-_

_-quédate conmigo todo el día- me dice, mirándome a los ojos._

_-claro Parkinson- le digo. Ella se acerca a mí y me da un beso en los labios, tan ligero que parecía un rose, casi y no lo siento. La beso de nuevo y esta vez con necesidad… con ganas de decirle que también me preocupo y que también tengo miedo. Rompe el beso y me acaricia el rostro._

_-quiero una foto contigo- me dice._

_-¿ahora?-_

_-sí-_

_-¿por qué?-_

_-hace tiempo que no nos tomamos una- me responde y me obliga a que traiga su cámara mágica. Nos ponemos en posición y luego del flash me sonríe._

_-gracias-_

_-¿por qué ahora Pansy?-_

_-porque siento que te voy a perder- me responde._

_-eso nunca pasará- le aseguro una vez más._

_-eso espero Malfoy- me dice y hunde su cabeza en mi pecho. Acaricio sus cabellos lentamente._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ese fue el único día en que Pansy y yo mostramos un signo de cariño, el único día en que le prometí que nunca la dejaría… la única vez que rompí la promesa que le hice, porque ni bien empezó el sexto año, ambos nos alejamos. Yo empecé todo, con mi idea de seguir al señor tenebroso, la alejé de mí y ella comprendió y no me insistió nunca… no me persiguió ni me exigió una explicación. Y así, dejamos de ser lo que éramos… amigos… o tal vez algo más.

Me levanté de la cama y agarré el álbum de fotos. Estaba decidido, debía hacerlo, tenía que ir a hablar con ella. Obviamente no sé en donde vive, pero tengo una muy buena idea y bueno... ya verán.

Hago una copia del álbum y lo envuelvo en papel de regalo. Sé que su cumpleaños todavia no llega, pero a todas las mujeres les gustan los regalos repentinos.

Me pongo unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca informal, con el regalo en mano y bien peinado, me aparezco en la mansión de los Parkinson. Toco la puerta y me abre un elfo.

-buenas tardes señor...- me habla con su estúpida vocecilla.

-busco a la señora Parkinson. Soy el joven Malfoy- le informo.

-pase, pase señor Malfoy, le avisaré a mi dueña- me dice y desaparece. Entro a la muy familiar sala y espero parado a la mamá de Pansy.

Escuché el sonido de unos tacos y levanté la mirada para ver a una version un poco mayor de Pansy: su madre, quién llevaba su cabello rubio corto, cerca de los hombros y maquillaje ligero, con un hermoso y por supuesto caro vestido.

-querido Draco, cuanto tiempo sin verte- exclamó Genevieve.

-muy buenas tardes señora- le saludo, acercandome para besar su mano. Ella se sonroja.

-todo un caballero, como siempre-

-gracias señora. Su casa está muy bonita- le digo, mirando alrededor.

-gracias hijo, hace poco visité a tu madre, tu mansion tambien está muy linda-

-mi madre tiene buen gusto-

-por eso somos tan buenas amigas-

-claro- le digo, sonriendo.

-¿y qué te trae por aquí jovencito?- me pregunta, invitándome a sentar.

-señora, gracias pero estoy de paso. Vine a dejarle esto... es para Pansy- le digo, mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco cuando menciono su nombre.

-ella no vive aqui querido- me informa, como si yo no lo supiera.

-¿en serio? ¿podría darselo cuando la vea?- le pregunto, haciendome el inocente.

-claro hijo, con mucho gusto. Ella siempre nos visita a mi y a su padre-

-me alegra saber entonces que recibirá mi regalo-

-¿puedo saber a qué se debe?- me pregunta curiosa.

-es algo de amigos, ella entenderá- le respondo, sonrojado. Ella sonríe.

-se pondrá muy feliz- me dice. La sonrisa de la señora es igual a la de Pansy, pero la de Pansy me hace sentir... en las nubes.

-bueno, ya me tengo que ir... gracias por recibirme-

-ay Draco es un gusto tenerte aquí-

-volveré a verla entonces-

-claro claro, ven con Narcissa cuando quieran-

-le diré a mi madre-

-buenas tardes jovencito-

-hasta otro día señora-

Desaparesco, con una gran sonrisa en mi boca.

* * *

**ese Draco es un peqeño diablillo...esperen el prox capt pa ver que esta tramando... o facil ia lo descubrieron!**


	5. Previos a la Cena

**amo a draco xD y a pansy tb en este capitulo!! pero la cena no sea acaba aqui... seguirá en el prox capitulo!!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Estoy en la sala de mi departamento, recién me levanto y llevo una sonrisa en el rostro. Hace tres días que le dejé el álbum de fotos a Pansy en su antigua casa y no sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que la voy a ver muy pronto. Estoy sin polo porque me muero de calor, uso un short de pijama negro y miro por la ventana.

Respiro el aire puro que corre en la calle y sonrío abiertamente, imaginándome el rostro de Pansy al recibir mi regalo. Sé que muchos se preguntarán por qué no le pregunté a la madre de Parkinson la dirección de su hija, bueno, es parte de mi plan el no saber su dirección, ya verán que Pansy será la que me venga a buscar… lo sé. Lo tengo todo planeado…

Estoy de espaldas a la puerta, concentrándome en el aire en mi rostro, cuando escucho un "pum" detrás de mí. Sonrío maliciosamente y me quedo de espaldas.

-Malfoy- escucho su voz y luego un ligero suspiro. Volteo y la miro a sus ojos color mar…

-Parkinson, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para una visita?- le pregunto, sonriendo en señal de triunfo. _Sabía que ibas a venir Pansy…_

-ya son las 8 de la mañana Draco, es tarde…- me dice, levantando su nariz en señal de superioridad. Cuanto me gustaba ese gesto.

-¿puedo saber cómo sabes mi dirección?- le pregunto, y noto que en una mano trae el álbum que le regalé.

-no te hagas Malfoy…- me dice, cruzándose de brazos y dejando soltar un suspiro de resignación. Me acerco a ella para acortar la distancia que nos separa.

-no sé de qué hablas Pansy- le digo, tratando de no sonreír. Me mira y luego sonríe.

-encontré este pergamino en el álbum-

-¿qué pergamino?-

-un pergamino con tu dirección- me informa. Sonrío.

-¿así?-

-sí Draco, sé que lo pusiste ahí a propósito-

-no puedes asegurar eso- le refuto. Ahora ya entendieron mi plan. Les dije que ella vendría a verme, a buscarme. Era inevitable.

-Draco, no seamos niños y acéptalo- me dice, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, y pone su muy conocida cara molesta.

-no quiero-

-¡Malfoy!-

-si en todo caso lo que dices es cierto, no tenias por qué venir- le digo, mirándola desafiante. Es cierto que le dejé mi dirección, pero no tenía que usarla. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta ante mis palabras. Sus mejillas blancas empezaron a sonrojarse y por fin bajó la mirada, derrotada. Malfoy ganó de nuevo.

-quería agradecerte por el regalo- me dijo, muy bajito como en un suspiro. Me acerqué más a ella, pero aún estábamos separados.

-¿te gustó?- me atreví a preguntar.

-claro- me dijo, recobrando su confianza y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

-lo dejé en la mansión Parkinson- le comento, tratando de hacerla sonreír. Extrañaba ver su sonrisa cálida.

-sí, mi madre me informó todo-

-pudiste agradecerme mandándome una carta- le recomendé para molestarla. Quería que me diga que quería verme, que me había extrañado y que se moría por… volver a ser mi amiga…

-sentí que debía hacerlo personalmente. Además tú también pudiste mandar el álbum por el correo, y sin embargo lo dejaste en la mansión-

Touché.

-es cierto Parkinson-

-¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-sentí que era algo personal… aparte fue una buena excusa para ver a tu madre y para salir de mi cárcel- le digo, sonriendo. No sé por qué, pero siempre sonrío cuando pienso en ella y cuando la veo.

-oye gracias, me trajo buenos recuerdos. Aparte que ahora tengo fotos tuyas de bebé- me dijo riendo y sacándome la lengua. Era cierto, me había olvidado que el álbum no era solo de fotos de nosotros, sino que también mías. Me sonrojé un poco pero traté de mantener mi postura.

-para que sueñes conmigo por las noches- le dije bromeando. Ella sonrío.

-sí claro Draco- desvió la mirada y le dio un vistazo al resto de mi sala.

-¿te gusta?-

-tienes gusto Malfoy, pero no sabes cómo combinar muebles. Menos mal que sí sabes cómo vestirte- me dijo, cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo abiertamente. Sonreí con ella, aceptando que tenía razón.

-basta Parkinson, me ofendes- le digo, mostrando una sonrisa increíblemente sexy…

-¿a cuántas chicas conquistarás con esa sonrisa?- me dice, y noto que su mirada no se posa en mis ojos, sino cerca de mis labios. _Ya vas a caer Parkinson…_

-no sé de qué hablas Parkinson- le digo, no borrando mi sonrisa.

-no cambias Draquito- me dice, volteándose y caminando hacia la cocina, supongo que también para investigar.

-¿funcionó?- le preguntó, caminando detrás de ella.

-no- me responde, sabiendo perfectamente de qué estoy hablando.

-olvidé que no eres una del montón-

-recuerdas bien Malfoy- me dijo, volteando su cabeza y guiñándome un ojo azul. Voltea agraciadamente su cabeza de nuevo para inspeccionar mi cocina.

-¿aprobado?- le pregunto, acercándome a ella lo más que puedo. Mi rostro está muy cerca de sus largos cabellos, logro inhalar su aroma… el de siempre.

-bueno, tu cocina si pasa la prueba- me dice, supongo que sonriendo, porque no puedo verle el rostro. Se voltea completamente y se choca conmigo… la sostengo en mis brazos para que no se caiga. Su boca se entreabre, dejando escapar un ligero gemido de sorpresa.

-Malfoy- me dice, su respiración entrecortada por la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

-Parkinson- le digo, mi respiración rozando con sus labios.

-debo irme- me avisa, zafándose de mis brazos, que habían formado una prisión alrededor de ella.

-claro- le digo, bajando mi mirada.

-tengo que trabajar- me anuncia, buscando mi mirada.

-¿no quieres tomar desayuno?- le pregunto y me sorprendo de mí mismo. No se supone que debería decir eso… ¿de dónde salió eso?

-no gracias, estoy apurada- me dice, mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando la mirada.

-ve-

-gracias por recibirme-

-no es nada Parkinson-

-¿puedo regresar?- me pregunta cuando estamos cerca de la puerta. Me sorprendo y abro mis ojos como platos.

-¿para qué?- le pregunto fríamente. No esperará que la trate bien luego de que haya rechazado mi oferta…

-no a desayunar, pero tal vez a cenar- me dice dulcemente, baja el rostro en forma tímida.

-si deseas-

-¿estarás aquí?- me pregunta.

-lo averiguarás sí vienes- le digo.

-adiós Draco-

-adiós Parkinson-

********

Qué aburrido estoy en este momento. No entiendo por qué Parkinson se tuvo que ir tan temprano, creo que la intimidé y le dio miedo quedarse sola conmigo… pero… ¿por qué me preguntó si podía venir más tarde? De seguro quiere conversar… o seguir agradeciéndome por el regalo… uhmm sé muchas formas en las que Pansy me puede agradecer…

¡BASTA Malfoy! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Por qué piensas en Pansy de esa manera? No es que la necesites… o sea, he estado con varias chicas, pero ninguna como ella, de eso estoy seguro.

Si Pansy va a venir a cenar, supongo que debo comprar algo para preparar porque no tengo nada aquí. Mi elfo siempre hace las compras así que supongo que debo mandarlo… de seguro terminaría las compras en segundos, los elfos son muy rápidos. Sin embargo, estoy súper aburrido, ¿por qué no ir de compras hoy? Nunca he ido en mi vida… siempre me lo han hecho todo, creo que es un buen día para empezar.

-Produs, saldré y volveré para la hora de almuerzo- le aviso a mi elfo, quien me sostiene mi saco favorito para salir.

-no seas tonto, es verano y no es de noche, no necesito eso. Limpia un poco… tendré visita más tarde- le reclamo, molesto por su ignorancia.

-claro señor Malfoy, como usted quiera- me dice con su vocecilla. Me aparezco en el callejón diagón, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. No sé si hay esas cosas que los muggles llaman supermercados en Londres mágico, tendré que averiguarlo.

Camino por las calles solo, con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando no encontrarme con un rostro familiar. Muchos vendedores me ofrecen varitas para mis "hijos", calderos, ropas… rechazo a todos. ¿a caso me veo tan viejo? No pienso tener hijos, al menos no por ahora… para eso tendría que casarme y bueno, ni siquiera estoy comprometido.

Sigo caminando, deteniéndome en una tienda muy elegante, con unas tres escobas último modelo en el mostrador, sobrevolando en el aire. Sonrío triunfante, al ver que mi tienda va en buena marcha. Está repleta de gente, sobre todo de niños que ansiosos esperan que sus papás les compren el modelo más caro.

Empiezo a caminar de nuevo y entro a Gringotts por un momento para sacar dinero. Uno de los duendes me acompaña a mi cámara y saco (sin estar seguro de cuánto necesitaré) 1000 Galleons para estar seguro. No estoy seguro si es mucho dinero, total siempre he tenido de sobra.

Al salir del banco, me encuentro con un viejo compañero del colegio, Blaise Zabbini, quién también iba a Slytherin.

-¡Draco! ¿Cómo estás?- me saluda cordialmente. Le doy la mano para saludarlo y dibujo una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-bien Zabbini, ¿tú?- le pregunto.

-aquí paseando. Vine a sacar un poco de dinero antes de comprar-

-igual yo-

-¿qué haces por aquí? Hace tiempo que no te veía en las calles-

-bueno sí he estado un poco… aislado- le respondo, desviando mi mirada.

-Pansy me comentó que te vio hace una semana- me comentó sonriendo al pronunciar el nombre de Pansy.

-sí es cierto- le digo, ignorándolo por completo mientras miro en otra dirección.

-salí con ella ayer, la pasamos muy bien…- me dice, esperando mi reacción. ¿Pansy salió con ese perdedor? Bah, no me importa…

-que bueno Zabbini… oye tengo que irme. Debo hacer unas compras-

-claro Draco, igual yo. Tal vez un día salgamos juntos, tú, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent… como en los viejos tiempos- me dice sonriendo. _Estúpido._

-seguro, adiós Zabbini-

-adiós Draco-

Me voy casi corriendo, no soporto a este chico… es muy… acaparador. Pobre Pansy que ha tenido que estar toda la noche con él.

Camino nuevamente, esperando encontrar alguna tienda que me ayude. Por fin veo una vitrina con alimentos en ella y entro gustoso y triunfante. Francamente ya me estaba aburriendo de caminar sin sentido.

Es una tienda grande, con varias hileras llenas de comida para preparar y comida hecha también.

-Wingardium Leviosa- digo apuntando mi varita a una canastilla y la levito mientras elijo que comprar. Camino por las hileras, voy cogiendo lo que crea que me va servir: puré de manzanas, leche, harina, huevos… calabaza, jugos de varios sabores… llego a la sección de congelados y dudo en escoger o pollo o carne. Hace tiempo que no como con Pansy y he olvidado su plato favorito. Si tan solo pudiera adivinar… a todos nos gusta el pollo ¿no? A mí sí… pero la carne es más… elegante. El pollo se come en toda ocasión y la carne no porque es un poco más cara. La pregunta sería, ¿es esta una ocasión especial, o debo comprar pollo?

Cogí la carne.

Compré una botella de Champagne, porque estoy seguro de que es la bebida favorita de Pansy, es más recuerdo una vez que en nuestro quinto año nos emborrachamos con esa bebida…

_Flash back_

_Estábamos sentados en la sala común, rodeados de todos nuestros compañeros cercanos. Pansy y yo siempre nos sentábamos en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea, ese era nuestro trono, si así quieren llamarlo._

_-hey chicos, ¿por qué no celebramos algo?- comenta Theodore Nott._

_-¿qué podemos celebrar Theo? Perdimos el partido contra los Gryffindors- responde fríamente Pansy. Yo la tengo abrazada por la cintura y le doy un beso en sus cabellos cuando habla. Todos sabían que ella era mía._

_-vamos chicos, podemos celebrar por el simple hecho de poder tomar algo para subirnos el ánimo- dijo Blaise sonriendo. Millicent soltó una pequeña carcajada chillona y luego se tapó la boca._

_Pansy se estremeció un poco ante el hecho de salir a festejar algo que no habíamos ganado. La abracé fuertemente y le susurré en el oído._

_-no tenemos que ir si no quieres-_

_Ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos azules y me dio un beso en los labios._

_-debemos ir, sin nosotros ellos son nadie-_

_Sonreí ante su comentario y dije:_

_-vamos, qué estamos esperando-_

_Todos nos paramos, yo agarré a Pansy por la muñeca y salimos a los jardines de Hogwarts, cerca del bosque prohibido, pero lejos de la choza de Hagrid._

_Crabbe y Goyle nos alcanzaron luego porque fueron a sacar alcohol de la cocina. Vinieron trayendo whisky, ron y una botella de champagne._

_Nos sentamos en el pasto, bajo la luz de la luna. La noche era fría y con mucho viento, pero no nos importó. Queríamos hacer una travesura y qué mejor que tomar alcohol a escondidas._

_Nos pasamos las botellas para servirnos en nuestros vasos y noté que Pansy solo se sirvió champagne. La miré de reojo mientras tomaba con desenfreno de su vaso, dejándolo casi vacío en segundos. No le reclamé, porque yo también tomaba como desesperado el whisky._

_En minutos ya estábamos un poco movidos y luego de una hora de hablar tonterías y de seguir tomando, ya veía doble. Pansy a mi costado se había apoderado del champagne, tomando casi toda la botella ella sola. Me sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando… mi rostro se puso rojo y mi corazón empezó a palpitar cuando me tomó de la mano y me obligó a pararme. La solté para agarrarla de la muñeca y llevármela conmigo. Los muchachos empezaron a silbar mientras nos veían partir hacia el castillo… a mi habitación._

_Yo dormía solo, por lo que no era un problema que ella vaya, nadie nos molestaría._

_Entramos sin decir palabra y luego de unos segundos ella me estaba besando y yo correspondiendo, agarrándola de la cintura con tanta fuerza que pensé por un momento que le hacía daño, pero no me importó. La traje hacia mi necesitado cuerpo y sentí que sus pechos eran suaves y de un tamaño considerable. Me pegué más a su pecho, y ella reaccionó ante la proximidad con un ligero gemido. Me volvió loco lo que hacía con mi cabello, además la mezcla del alcohol con las ganas de tenerla me estaban sacando de mis casillas. Nunca nos habíamos besado así, con tantas ganas de…tenernos completamente. Era obvio que lo que estábamos haciendo era por puro deseo, no habían sentimientos amorosos entre nosotros, esto lo hacíamos por pura necesidad._

_-Pansy- le dije entre besos, pidiendo aire por un momento. Ella, se notaba, estaba mucho más borracha que yo, así que tuve que alejarla un poco porque no me dejaba respirar._

_-Draco, no fastidies, sé que quieres esto… déjame…- me dijo y sus palabras despertaron más deseo en mí. Pansy estaba loca… se me estaba regalando fácilmente… a causa del trago obviamente, pero de todas maneras, me estaba dando pase libre a su cuerpo y yo no me podía negar, tenía que aceptar la oferta._

_La llevé a mi cama y la deposité sobre ella, poniéndome encima de su delgado cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla. Ella me empezó a desabotonar el saco y luego la camisa, y me di cuenta de que ella hablaba enserio, de verdad quería esto… o al menos la Pansy ebria lo quería. Mis manos estaban paralizadas por un momento, pero luego reaccionaron e hicieron un camino por sus delgadas y esculturales piernas de color leche. Llegaron debajo de su falda y a ella no le importó, me siguió besando._

_Estábamos comiéndonos el uno al otro, seguíamos con ropa, pero estaba claro que esa noche iba ser la__** noche**__. No quería perder más tiempo, empecé a desabotonarle la blusa. Ella se alejó un poco y me miró con sus ojos azules… su cara empezó a ponerse un poco verde e hizo un gesto de asco… me alejé anticipando lo que se venía y ella arrojó todo el trago que había tomado, en el suelo… menos mal que no en mi cama. Me alejé más, pero me tuve que acercar eventualmente porque se notaba que ella estaba mal. Se quedó tendida en mi cama, boca arriba con la boca cerrada. La limpié con un conjuro y dejé que descanse, mientras que yo dormía a su costado, lejos de ella, sin tocar su cuerpo. Esa noche fue una de las noches más sexys de mi vida, y una de las más asquerosas también._

_Fin del Flash back_

Terminé las compras y aparecí en mi departamento, que estaba demasiado limpio para mi gusto. Dejé las bolsas en la cocina y le encargué a Produs que haga el almuerzo y que luego se dedique a hacer la cena porque iba a tener visita.

Almorcé solo en mi comedor, leyendo el periódico, observando con orgullo la publicidad de mi tienda, que salía en todos los periódicos todos los días. Pagaba una inmensa cantidad de dinero, pero yo tenía mis contactos y muchos dueños de los periódicos y revistas me debían favores, por lo que no era un problema estar siempre en las primeras páginas.

Hice hora hasta que sean las 7, no estaba seguro de la hora en que Pansy terminaba de trabajar, pero las 7 de la noche parece una hora respetable para cenar. Me bañé de nuevo obviamente, y me cambié: me puse unos pantalones negros con una camisa verde de seda… mi material favorito para una camisa, te mantenían siempre fresco.

Me senté a leer el periódico en mi sala, como quien no quiere la cosa, esperando a que se aparezca y lo hizo, exactamente a las 7:05 de la noche.

-hola Draco- me saludó cuando apareció dentro del departamento, traía una sonrisa en el rostro y una botella de champagne. Sonreí traviesamente.

-buenas noches Pansy- le dije, parándome para tomar su saco. Ella como toda una dama, esperó a que yo la ayude. Me paré detrás de ella y esperé a que se levante la larga melena. Acerqué mis manos a su cuello para desabotonar la parte de arriba del saco que llevaba puesto. De casualidad mis fríos dedos rozaron su clavícula y sentí que su cuerpo se estremeció ante mi rose. Sonreí maliciosamente y le saqué el saco para luego colgarlo en el perchero.

-gracias Draco. Wow, huele delicioso- comentó, mientras que con su nariz seguía el olor que salía de la cocina. Sonreí.

-ojala te guste, es carne asada con papas al horno, rellenas de queso y camarones- le conté.

-Draco, ¿cómo te acordaste? Era mí comida favorita en el colegio… claro que no les ponían camarones a las papas, pero de seguro que será igual de delicioso- me dijo sonriendo abiertamente. _Qué curioso, sin querer hice que preparan su plato favorito._

-te aseguro que será más delicioso que la comida del colegio- le dije, colocando una mano en su delgada cintura para guiarla hacia el comedor, que nos esperaba con la mesa bien puesta.

-eh, traje una botella, por si no te molesta- me dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-bueno serán dos entonces-

-¿tú también compraste una?-

-sí, sé cuanto te gusta- le dije riendo ante mi broma. Ella sonrió y se puso roja como un tomate, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos para que no la ve avergonzarse.

-ay draco, que vergüenza contigo- me dijo, obviamente recordando el dia en que vomitó en mi habitación.

-Parkinson, pasó hace mucho tiempo. Confío en que no lo volverás a hacer-

-oh sí, ahora me manejo mucho mejor-

-¿a sí? ¿Quiere decir que no serás traviesa hoy luego de emborracharte?- le pregunté. Dos botellas no era demasiado para dos personas mayores, pero mi más gran deseo era verla de nuevo ebria.

-ay Draco, no te preocupes, no me verás ebria hoy-

-lástima- le dije, guiñándole un ojo gris. Ella sonrió.

-la cena está servida señor Malfoy- me avisó Produs.

-sírvete por favor-

-gracias Draco-


	6. La besé

* * *

Afuera la noche era cálida, la luna llena resplandecía por la ventana y el negro del cielo era hermoso. Las estrellas brillaban, adornando a la luna hermosa…

Dos personas cenaban amigablemente… sus rostros iluminados por la luz de las velas que acompañaban su comida… una botella de champagne abierto, y burbujas en las copas, risas y sonrisas, miradas tentadoras y soñadoras…

********

-por favor Draco, todos sabemos que fingiste un poco- me dijo Pansy, sonriendo abiertamente. Sus ojos azules danzaban, buscando mi mirada. Tomé un sorbo del delicioso champagne, que poco a poco empezó a hacer efecto en mí. Los últimos minutos habíamos estado conversando de nuestros años en Hogwarts, y nos centramos en nuestro tercer año, en el que Buckbeak me había arañado el brazo.

-vamos Pansy, sí me dolió- le aseguré sonriendo también. Como les dije, el champagne ya tenía un efecto en mí y no podía dejar de sonreír. Hace tiempo que no me sentía así… francamente hace muchos años que no me sentía tan libre, y un poco feliz.

-oh Draco, eras un perfecto actor, no lo puedes negar ni yo tampoco-

-¿te engañé?- le pregunté traviesamente, acercándome sin darme cuenta hacia ella. Pansy se sonrojó, tal vez a causa del alcohol que también recorría sus venas, o tal vez por mi atrevimiento al acercarme peligrosamente a ella.

-sí claro, me preocupé mucho por ti. Iba todos los días a verte- me dijo, entre apenada y satisfecha, bajó la mirada para mi disgusto, pero luego de unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron con los míos de nuevo. Me alejé por miedo a acercarme demasiado y desvié la mirada, buscando dentro de mí las fuerzas que me hagan ser frío de nuevo. Al ver que no las encontraba, volteé mi cabeza para verla y postrar mi mirada en sus ojos color azul mar… mi corazón se ablandó un poco más al notar un poco de decepción en las joyas que poseía por ojos.

-lo siento- le dije, sin saber muy bien qué era exactamente lo que sentía.

-no te preocupes. Me gustaba ir a verte y cuidarte, me daba la impresión que me necesitabas y eso me hacía sentir bien- me confesó, mientras se encogía de hombros, y aunque me sorprendieron un poco las palabras, siempre me imaginé que ella se preocupaba demasiado por mí.

-te necesitaba para que me hagas la tarea- le dije sonriendo maliciosamente. Ella sonrió también, mirando su plato.

-lo hice por semanas-

-mi brazo curó en días-

-lo sé ahora- me dijo, sacándome la lengua. –Pagarás- me dijo luego de unos segundos.

-¿así? ¿Cómo?- le pregunté intrigado.

-cuando me rompa el brazo a propósito no te quedará de otra que hacer mi trabajo- me dijo desafiante y algo dentro de mí se llenó de decepción. Yo obviamente estaba coqueteando con ella y estaba esperando una respuesta como: "me las pagarás con un beso"… o tal vez con algo más. Pero nada… esa respuesta no llegó. Me armé de valor y recordé quién diablos era, no podía dejar que las palabras de una chica me derrumbaran.

-un trabajo que aún es extraño para mí- le esputé con un poco de odio. No me gustaba saber tan poco de ella, me parecía importante saber en qué trabajaba.

-Draco, comprende cuando te digo que jamás me lo creerías-

-¿por qué piensas eso?- le pregunto, sonando un poco desesperado. Sentí que la sangre se me subió a la cabeza y me llené de cólera al entender por sus palabras que ella no confiaba en mí.

-Draco… te conozco-

-no me conoces-

-¿ya vamos a empezar con las niñerías?- me pregunta y escucho que me habla con pena. La miro nuevamente y dejo escapar un suspiro de mis labios.

-basta Parkinson, si no me quieres decir en qué trabajas está bien, no te voy a obligar-

Silencio. Desde la esquina de mi ojo izquierdo, observé que Pansy bajó la cabeza y se concentró en su plato, levantó una mano temblorosa y cargó el tenedor con una porción de carne. Se llevó agraciadamente la comida a la boca y masticó en silencio, elegantemente, como nos habían enseñado de niños.

-… trabajo en San Mungo- dijo por fin luego de masticar el pedazo de carne que se había llevado a la boca. Pansy no se equivocó cuando dijo que yo no le creería porque, nunca me había imaginado que Pansy tuviera tendencias por ayudar a las personas. No sabía qué decirle, así que escogí no decir nada, me quedé callado, esperando a que ella adivine lo que yo estaba pensando, total yo era un libro abierto para ella, o al menos así me sentía cuando estaba en su presencia.

-¿no vas a decir nada?- me pregunta luego de un par de minutos interminables.

-francamente no sé qué decir- le respondí.

-ya sé lo qué piensas… ¿cómo una insensible Slytherin va querer ayudar a los demás?-

-sí bueno, eso se me cruzó por la mente- le dije, siendo sincero.

-Draco, ya estamos bastante creciditos y nuestro presente está lejos, cada vez más lejos, de nuestros días en Hogwarts, de nuestro pasado Slytherin. Te dije que había cambiado- me aseguró, buscando mi mirada de nuevo.

-no pensé que fuese un cambio tan radical-

-hablas de mí como si yo hubiese sido una persona horrorosa- lloró Pansy de la desesperación. No vi lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero de su boca salieron las palabras como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dejarlas escapar.

-no lo eras, pero fuiste una Slytherin…- le recordé, apegándome demasiado a mi modo de ver las cosas.

-¡madura Draco! Todos hemos cambiado, tú también. Yo siempre me preocupé por ti antes que por mí. Tú no lo veías porque llevé mi mascara bien puesta siempre… pero muchas veces, innumerables veces, te puse antes a ti que a mí… decidí luego, en el tiempo en que ya no te tenia, que sería buena idea ayudar a los demás y así… ayudarme a mí también…- me gritó al principio pero a medida en que me explicaba las razones por las que eligió su carrera, su voz empezó a apagarse. No le sonreí ni la miré con gesto amargo, simplemente la miré, con expresión neutra en mi cara. Mis ojos grises buscaron un punto en el que postrarse, pero luego de tanto buscar, terminaron en los ojos de Pansy.

-lo siento Park… Pans, yo… no entendía tus razones- le dije, sintiendo cada palabra con inmensa sinceridad.

-no creo que algún día me entiendas Draco… tú y yo somos diferentes personas…-

-si eso es lo que quieres creer- le dije un poco molesto por su comportamiento. Nos estaba yendo tan bien conversando de cosas banales y ahora que nos metimos con los sentimientos del otro, las cosas se empezaban a desmoronar y nos alejábamos el uno del otro.

-lo siento, creo que… siempre estuve un poco resentida por el hecho de que escogías a Crabbe y a Goyle en vez de a mí- me mintió y sonrió sutilmente. La miré y vi en su rostro a la antigua Pansy, quebrada y con miedo de cómo vaya a responder.

-eras una niña pues, prefería estar con chicos que se ensucien y se metan en problemas- le dije, siguiéndole el juego. No quería alejarme de ella, quería que sea parte de mi vida de nuevo, como hace varios años atrás.

-si mal no recuerdo, nosotros también nos metimos en problemas una que otra vez- me dijo, su voz empezó a cambiar y tomó un tono sexy, irresistible. Terminé el último bocado y antes de hablar, tomé un sorbo del champagne que en segundos recorrió mi cuerpo, llenándolo de un calor inconfundible: ya estaba un poco movido.

-sí señorita Parkinson, recuerdo muchas travesuras… - le dije, riendo frescamente. La cabeza empezó a dolerme un poco, pero no le tomé mucha importancia.

-en esos momentos no me cambiabas por tus guardaespaldas-

-no podría haber hecho con ellos lo que hacía contigo- me dijo, jugando conmigo.

-es cierto- me dijo.

-recuerdo una vez en que te emborrachaste con el champagne- le dije, mi tono de voz demasiado sexy para mi gusto.

-ay Draco, lo siento mucho… me siento muy avergonzada. Nunca más volví a tomar de esa manera- me dijo, cubriendo su rostro con sus perfectas manos. Noté que sus uñas estaban pintadas con una perfecta medicure.

-yo no lo siento… fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida… excluyendo el vomito claro- me sinceré completamente, mientras apoyaba mi espalda en la silla. Luego de unos segundos me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Ups.

-¿qué dijiste?-

-¿qué?- le pregunté irritado. No pensaba en repetir lo que había dicho, ni aunque me pague una inmensa cantidad de dinero.

-lo que dijiste… dilo de nuevo- me rogó, suplicándome con sus ojos azules.

-no, ¿por qué?- le pregunté, engreídamente.

-Draco… dilo…-

-basta Pansy, ¿qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Qué es lo que todo el mundo espera de mí?- le grité. Para ese momento ya me había parado de mi silla y estaba con mi cara llena de ira. Pansy se asustó ante mi reacción y se movió inconfortablemente en la silla. Mis ojos desprendían ira y ella podía sentirlo, tanto así que sus pupilas se dilataron al encontrarse con mis ojos.

-Draco… yo…- empezó a decir, con voz temerosa, pero yo ya estaba demasiado fastidiado y el trago me estaba ayudando a no cohibirme.

-basta Parkinson, tú, mi madre y mi padre esperan a que yo sea una persona normal después de todo lo que pasó… no sé qué mierda esperan de mí… pues ¿sabes qué Pansy? Hace mucho que no me sentía humano y aunque tú y mi madre no lo crean… estoy feliz de haberme alejado de todo y de todos- las palabras salieron como por arte de magia y la mayoría de ellas no las había pensando con claridad. Lo último que dije era en parte mentira, puesto que odiaba el haberme separado de Pansy… el único problema era que no estaba seguro si quería que ella lo supiese.

-¿eso es lo que piensas? Pues está bien, quédate solo, a mí qué me importa- me dijo, parándose también y colocando sus delicadas manos en sus caderas. Mis ojos se abrieron por sorpresa ante sus palabras y le grité:

-¡todo este tiempo has estado tramando algo con mi madre, lo sé!-

-¡Draco, te odio! ¿Crees que te haría algo así? Eres mi amigo… o al menos lo eras-

-Pansy, ¿me vas a decir que la idea de venir a cenar, la idea de venir a verme no fue un plan de mi madre para sacarme de la miseria en la que supuestamente vivo?- le pregunté.

-no claro que no Draco. De verdad vine a agradecerte por el regalo y para… verte…- me confesó, sus ojos no me miraban, se habían enfocado en un punto en el mantel y los míos buscaban desesperadamente su mirada para saber si sus palabras eran ciertas.

-mi madre me tiene harto Pansy…- le dije, sentándome en el sillón más cercano. Ella se quedó parada y no llegué a mirar sus expresiones porque le estaba dando la espalda, pero escuché un leve suspiro salir de sus carnosos labios.

-lo sé…-

-¿has hablado con ella?- le pregunto, volteando la cabeza para verla. Ella baja la mirada y el rostro, mostrándome lo muy apenada que está.

-sí…-

-¿de qué?-

-ella me llamó hace unas semanas… parece que tu padre vio que nos encontramos en el ministerio y le avisó…-

-¿qué más?-

-ella sabía que tú no le ibas a contar nada, así que me pidió que le cuente que tal nos fue… tu madre sigue pensando que somos adolescentes…- me dijo, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿qué más te dijo? Seguro te pidió que me saques a pasear como si fuese un perro olvidado por su dueño…-

-no nada que ver… no dijo eso. Bueno, quería que te busque… pero no le prometí nada. Es por eso que no escuchaste nada de mí en varios días y luego me regalaste el álbum… y me dejaste tu dirección y supe que tenía que verte algún día…-

-y por eso estás aquí…-

-a pesar de que me hayas gritado…- me dijo, apenada y triste. Le estiré una mano para que se acerque y ella la tomó. La jalé hacia mí e hice un ademán para que se siente a mi costado, nuestras manos aún enlazadas…

-lo siento Pansy…-

-ya ya Draco… tu reputación…- me dijo sonriendo. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos e hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando toda la noche y aunque no cayesen lágrimas por sus mejillas, alcé una de mis manos y la coloqué en su pómulo, para limpiar la lágrima imaginaria…

-me siento libre Pansy… hace mucho que no me sentía así…-

-creo que nunca nos sentimos libres como ahora…- me dijo, apoyando su rostro en mi mano que lentamente la acariciaba como nunca.

-lo siento…-

-ya lo dijiste Draco…-

-no Pansy, siento el haberme alejado de ti…- le dije, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, no queriendo dejarla ir nunca.

-Draco… ¿en serio?-

-Pansy créeme que lo hice para protegerte, no quería que sufras por mí…-

-pensé que ya no querías nada conmigo…-

-Pansy, eras la persona más cercana a mí… y lo sigues siendo… espero que yo también signifique mucho para ti como tú para mí-

-claro que sí Draco… nunca supe la verdadera razón por la que me dejaste… aunque tú prometiste que nunca lo harías…-

-lo sé, rompí nuestra promesa, pero te juro que nunca más la romperé…-

-¿qué es lo que quieres decir?-

-esto-

Y la besé con todo el deseo que tenia, la besé por que la extrañaba, la besé como nunca lo había hecho, la besé por todas las noches que pasó sola sin mí, la besé por todos los besos que nos habíamos perdido todo el tiempo que pasamos separados, la besé porque quise, la besé porque la quiero, la besé porque ella sentía lo mismo, la besé porque nunca más la quiero dejar ir…

La besé.

FIN

* * *

**gracias a toos los q leyeron este fic!! no estoy segura acerca del final!! pero en vrdd no pensaba escribir un fic mas largo asi que... aqui esta el final!! ojala les guste!! ahora si me meto de lleno a los otros dos fics inconclusos que tengo!!**

**gracias a los q m dejan reviews de vrdd las cosas q escriben le hacen sentir bien a uno xD y te motivan ^^ bueno... hasta otro fic!! xD**


	7. Epílogo

****

ola a toos los q siguieron este fic!! bueno gracias a sandriuskar, he hexo este epilogo... me inspiraste xD no lo habria hexo si no me lo hubieras recomendado. Bueno espero les guste!!!

**nota: Draco y Pansy se casaron a los 22 años, un año después de sus encuentros. //Estos personajes le pertenecen a J.k Rowling, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Despertar a su lado es el mejor sentimiento que he podido experimentar, obviamente que dejando de lado el haberme enamorado de ella.

Me coloco de costado para poder verla respirar con tranquilidad y paz, sus ojos cerrados, sus parpados rosados claros, sus largas y sexys pestañas, su nariz, su lunar… todo es tan fascinante, todo es tan mío… no me canso de verla por las mañanas. No la levanto para no molestarla, pero en verdad no lo hago para poder verla y observarla en ese estado. Durante el día ella me regala sonrisas y besos, caricias y te amos, pero durante las mañanas puedo verla frágil y serena, con una sonrisa natural dibujada en sus labios y a veces puedo escuchar que murmura mi nombre en sus sueños y que luego su respiración se agita para luego normalizarse.

Se voltea hacia su otro costado, sus cabellos negros y lacios se enredan en su rostro y sonrío al ver que a ella no le importa, que sigue durmiendo tranquila y que su respiración es estable. Una mano la tiene encima de su cabeza, apoyada en la blanca almohada. La otra mano está encima de las sábanas, posada en su barriga. Mueve sus piernas y uno de sus pies se escapa de la sábana blanca. Sonrío nuevamente al ver que nada de lo que pasa le importa, parece inconsciente, está metida en su sueño profundamente.

Le aparto el cabello de la cara para que no le estorbe y tampoco me estorbe a mí, porque me divierto observándola dormir. Su cabeza se mueve un poco a ambos lados, para luego quedarse quieta de nuevo. Me coloco detrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura, mi mano izquierda toma la suya y enlazo nuestros dedos… ella sigue durmiendo pacíficamente y casi ni nota cuando poso mis labios en su desnudo cuello.

Me quedo dormido nuevamente, ignorando la hora y que podría llegar tarde al trabajo. Sueño con ella mientras mantengo los ojos cerrados y la abrazo fuertemente, nunca queriendo dejarla ir… nunca más.

Un último suspiro antes de despertar y ya me encuentro con sus ojos azules color mar mirándome. Me sonríe como todas las mañanas y me da un ligero beso en los labios, tan suave y tibio que me invita a explorar más.

La sostengo en mis brazos en lo que parece una eternidad. Es increíble cómo pueden cambiar las personas y como esa chica o chico especial para ti puede ayudarte a hacerlo. Pansy me sacó de mi miseria y aceptó casarse conmigo luego de un año de noviazgo. Ahora vivimos en la mansión Malfoy, con dos hijos que nos iluminan la vida. Uno de ellos tiene siete años y la otra tiene cinco… nuestro príncipe y nuestra princesa.

Pansy y yo ahora estamos a punto de cumplir treinta años y nuestro aniversario de 8 años de casados está por llegar. Yo ya le tengo una sorpresa, pero no sé que tenga ella preparado para mí.

-buenos días reina- le saludo. Ella suelta un elegante bostezo y me responde:

-buenos días rey-

-¿dormiste bien?-

-en tus brazos siempre duerme perfectamente- me dice, acercando su rostro al mío y besándome de nuevo. Mis manos bajan hacia su cintura y la traigo hacia mi cuerpo para sentirla completamente. Es sorprendente como después de tanto tiempo, existe aún, una conexión física muy fuerte entre nosotros… estamos completamente enamorados.

-uhm Draco…- me dice ante mis movimientos, le beso el cuello delicadamente y luego mis labios descienden en la trayectoria de su clavícula y pecho.

-me encantas…- le murmuro en la piel y noto que se le eriza ante mis palabras… sigo teniendo ese efecto en ella y espero que así sea por siempre.

-y tú a mi rubio…- me dice, su voz sale de su boca en un sutil gemido y agarra mis dorados cabellos con sus manos, para alzar mi cabeza y capturar mis labios con los suyos. Nos dejamos llevar por las ganas de tenernos el uno al otro, sin importar las actividades de la noche anterior. Creo que nunca serán suficientes las veces que sienta a Pansy como parte de mí, y me encantaría sentirla todo el día, todos los días de mi vida… saber que es solo mía por siempre.

Rubio es un apodo muy común desde que nos casamos. Una tarde de invierno, ambos estábamos frente a la chimenea en la sala principal de la mansión, observando el fuego danzar y abrazándonos para no sentir el frio, una recreación de lo que hacíamos en la sala común de Slytherin. Gracias al fuego que nos iluminaba, Pansy empezó a decirme que se me veía muy rubia la cabellera en la luz del fuego y luego de unos besos traviesos, se le ocurrió llamarme rubio. Mi cabello no es del todo de ese color, es más, parece aveces que el color está situado entre plateado y rubio… pero a ella le encanta llamarme así y yo solo quiero complacerla. Parece un apodo tonto y poco creativo, pero no nos importa. Yo no la llamo morena o pelinegra porque eso sí que sería falto de creatividad… simplemente le llamo reina o pequeña flor, lo último obviamente para fastidiarla.

Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpe. Dejamos escapar un suspiro de resignación al unísono. Me da un último beso en los labios y le sonrío.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- son las voces de nuestros pequeños magos.

-¡pasen!- les grito, y con un movimiento de mi varita, la puerta se abre, para dejarlos pasar.

-buenos días ángeles- saluda Pansy, sonriéndoles. Ambos nos incorporamos para sentarnos en la cama, apoyados en la cabecera. Nuestros hijos corren hacia nuestra cama y se sienten en nuestro regazo, yo con el hombrecito y Pansy con nuestra princesa.

-mami, Scorpius me estaba molestando- se queja Lucy, poniendo un puchero casi idéntico al de su madre, solo que con más ternura. Pansy la abraza fuertemente y deposita suaves besos en su rostro para tranquilizarla.

-Scorpius, ¿es cierto?- le pregunto, mirándolo seriamente, pero queriendo reírme a la misma vez. Yo nunca tuve hermanos y nunca me tuve que pelear con alguien en mi casa… estoy aprendiendo un montón con Scorpius y Lucy acerca de la hermandad.

-padre, ella comenzó. Fue a despertarme a mi cuarto- se defendió él. Era un jovencito muy parecido a mí, con el cabello igual al mío y hasta su forma de hablar era parecida a la mía. Casi nunca me dice papá y nunca me ha dicho papi, siempre que puede me dice padre.

-pero papi…- empezó diciendo Lucy.

-dime princesa-

-había un monstruo debajo de mi cama- dice ella, cubriendo su rostro con sus manitas. Lucy también era rubia y tenía mis ojos, mientras que Scorpius tenía los ojos de mi esposa.

-querida, ¿estás segura?- pregunta Pansy, tratando tampoco de no reír ante la locura de nuestros hijos.

-sí mami, era inmenso y quería comerme-

Lucy es la niña más dulce del mundo, casi nunca nos decía papá o mamá, o padre y madre, siempre nos decía papi y mami. Sus suaves y rubios rulos caían como en cascada, enmarcando su bello rostro.

-¿no habrá sido una pesadilla cariño?- le pregunta Pansy, presionándola contra su pecho al ver que las lagrimas empezaban a recorrer las rosadas mejillas de nuestra pequeña.

-no mami, no era un mal sueño lo juro…- dijo con dificultad a causa de las lagrimas.

-yo le dije lo mismo padre, pero ella no entiende. Es una niña tonta. No existen los monstruos debajo de la cama… los ogros no caben debajo…- comentó Scorpius con aire de superioridad… pasa demasiado tiempo con mi padre.

-no me digas tonta- gritó Lucy desesperadamente.

-Scorpius, "tonta" es una fea palabra. No le digas así a tu hermana- le reclamó Pansy. Nuestro hijo se cruzó de brazos y se pegó a mi pecho.

-vamos hijo, no insultes a tu hermana, ella es pequeña aún…-

-pero padre…-

-basta Scorpius. Pídele perdón a tu hermana- le obligó Pansy. Scorpius, aún de brazos cruzados y sin mirar a Lucy, murmuró un: perdón Lucy.

-te perdono hermanito. Te quiero- dijo Lucy y se zafó de los brazos de Pansy para lanzarse sobre su hermano y llenarle la cara de besos. Scorpius se logró salir del abrazo y se limpió el rostro.

-puaj Lucy, no quiero tus horribles besos-

-¿por qué eres tan malo?- lloró Lucy. La cargué en mis brazos.

-dame a mí los besos que tu hermano no quiere- le ordené y ella obedeció.

-ven hijo, no seas tan malo con tu hermana- le dijo Pansy abrazándolo. Scorpius era un poco más cariñoso con Pansy, ya que se dejaba besar y abrazar y le devolvía ambas cosas con mucho cariño. No me ponía celoso eso, es más, me agradaba saber que Scorpius no era tan frio como aparentaba.

-está bien madre, lo siento-

-ya ahora, vayan a bañarse. Bueno, tú solo Scorpius, porque yo me llevo a la princesa- dijo Pansy.

Los cuatro nos levantamos de la cama y mi mujer desapareció con los niños.

Adoro a mi familia.

Pansy regresó a la media hora, su pijama parcialmente mojada a causa del baño con Lucy y despeinada por el ajetreo. Se lanzó a mis brazos en el momento en que me vio esperándola en la cama.

-¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?- me pregunta, mirándome con sus encantadores ojos.

-hoy no iré- le respondo, colocando mis manos en su cintura y colocándola encima de mí. Es la mujer más sexy que conozco. Beso sus labios con pasión, la extraño mucho.

-Draco los niños podrían entrar- me dice entre besos, sus delicadas manos recorriendo mi desnudo pecho.

-eso lo arreglo yo- le dije, y con mi varita cerré la puerta con llave. La besé nuevamente y luego de unos minutos le quité su ropa de dormir.

-te he extrañado- murmuró mientras besaba mi cuello y transitaba un suave camino de besos hacia mi barriga.

-uhm Pansy, yo también…- le dije, dejándome llevar por las caricias que mi esposa me regalaba.

Completamente desnudos, la traje hacia mí para besar sus carnosos labios de nuevo y poder recorrer con mis manos sus deliciosas curvas que esperaban por mí. La toqué por completo, mientras que ella me satisfacía en la mejor manera para mí, nunca dejando de besarnos.

-te amo-

-yo también-

Adoro hacerla mía. Es uno de los mejores sentimientos que habitan en mi cuerpo. Hacerle el amor es increíble, desde la manera en cómo nos movemos, sincronizados, hasta la manera en cómo terminamos con la respiración entre cortada, extasiados de placer.

Luego de una ducha bajamos para desayunar, de la mano y con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros. Los elfos nos atienden y uno de ellos nos avisa que los dos tutores privados de los niños ya llegaron y que se encuentran en el cuarto de estudio que hemos decorado para ellos.

-mi vida hoy quiero ir de compras- me avisa Pansy, deleitándome con su encantadora sonrisa.

-¿qué quieres comprar?- le pregunto intrigado mientras ojeo el diario.

-unos juguetes para nuestros hijos… han sacado buenas notas en los exámenes, sobre todo Scorpius-

-han salido inteligentes a nosotros-

-me parece mentira que dentro de unos años, nuestro pequeño esté entrando por las puertas de Hogwarts-

-estoy seguro de qué le irá bien- le digo, tomando su mano.

-los extrañaré mucho-

-piénsalo de este modo: cuando los niños no estén, tendremos mucha libertad…- le digo, guiñándole el ojo. Ella sonríe complacida.

-no seas chistoso Draco-

-es una broma Pansy, bueno en parte. Yo también extrañaré a nuestros hijos-

-es cierto que tendremos más tiempo para nosotros-

-podremos hacer una segunda luna de miel- le propongo.

-eso sería fantástico rubio-

-¿puedo ir contigo?- le pregunto, acercándome a ella para darle un beso.

-claro que sí cariño- me dice, acercándose también y sellando nuestro pacto con un tierno beso.

Ir de compras no es muy divertido que digamos, pero ver el rostro de Pansy al comprarle cosas a nuestros hijos es placentero y valió la pena el salir con ella. Por el trabajo y los niños, casi nunca salimos así y fue una buena idea el salir de compras solos. Tomados de la mano, visitamos la mayoría de las tiendas de juguetes. Al final del día le compramos una nueva escoba a Scorpius. Esta tenía la cola dorada y el palo de un marrón claro. Además salían chispitas de colores de la cola cada vez que levitaba sobre el suelo.

A nuestra princesa le compramos una casa de muñecas mágica, que cambiaba de color y además podía crecer el tamaño que ella quisiese con una varita de juguete, que era un accesorio de la casa. La varita no hacia trucos ni nada, su única función era construir más cuartos.

Muy felices con los regalos, llegamos antes de la cena para sorprender a nuestros hijos.

-¡padre! ¡Madre! Era justo lo que quería- exclamó Scorpius al ver la escoba.

-mami, papi, muchas gracias- gritó Lucy al ver su gigante casa de muñecas.

-querido, creo que tendremos que hacerle un cuarto a la casa de muñecas- rió Pansy.

-creo que tienes razón querida- le dije, y luego le besé delicadamente los labios.

Nos quedamos acompañando a los niños en la sala mientras jugaban entusiasmados con sus juguetes nuevos. De vez en cuando Lucy iba a donde estábamos sentados su madre y yo y nos daba besitos en el rostro o nos abrazaba con sus pequeño y frágiles bracitos.

Scorpius revoloteaba sobre el suelo cerca de nosotros y simulaba haber ganado un partido de quiditch y nosotros le aplaudíamos.

Adoro a mi familia, es perfecta e indispensable para mí, y lo más importante de todo es que el amor es correspondido.

Soy Draco Malfoy, y puedo decir oficialmente que soy feliz, como nunca lo he sido en mi vida.

* * *

**ahora si es el finak de este fic!! estaré actualizando pronto capitulos de mis otras historias sin terminar ^^ dejen reviews para saber si les gustó. Gracias x leer.**


End file.
